Hope of the Republic
by movietvGeek
Summary: Theron Vizsla; a Mandalorian finds his way into the Jedi Order. Despite thinking the Jedi are his greatest foes and rivals, he comes to acknowledge their ways and understand the evil that has infected the galaxy. Under the tutelage of the Jedi Council, Theron will face many trials that his ancestors once faced and become the shining Hope of the Republic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope of the Republic**

**Escape from Concordia!**

**A Legend Begins?**

* * *

Mandalore, a planet located in the Outer Rim Territories. It is the home world of the Mandalorians. Mandalorians were fearsome warriors that were respected and feared by Jedi and Sith alike. Most took up bounty hunting and other such jobs with one difference separating them from others; their word. No Mandalorian breaks their word or abandons a job, no matter what it entails. Wearing distinctive armor, Mandalorians hunted Jedi, Sith, Smugglers, and anything else if the money was good enough. They were amongst the most successful mercenaries around and only those who could afford them could hire them.

Despite their warrior ways, they were also quite political. Mandalore had political influence over two thousand other star systems. These start systems looked to Mandalore for protection and throughout history, Mandalore has remained neutral in all galactic conflicts. However, their warring ways would finally come to back to them. Years of war left the planet inhospitable, forcing the Mandalorians to live within domed cities.

Years later, a civil war broke out on Mandalore with its end ushering in a new age and a new Regime. Under Duchess Satine Kryze, the Mandalorians formed a Pacifist Regime that forsook the violent nature of their ancestors. Although, this also led the planet and government to be challenged by old rivals. Those who did not abide by the new Regime, left Mandalore and colonized the moon of Concordia. Their the True Mandalorians continued their warrior ways and waited for the time they would return to Mandalore.

**Concordia, Governor's Estate**

Tarrek Vizsla; Governor of Concordia sits in his office deep in thought. Standing guard are to Mandalorian Warriors, one clearly female. Tarrek Vizsla is an older man with black hair beginning to turn gray from age and sharp eyes similar to those of a wolf's. He looks to a picture on his desk showing a blonde woman with two children, one boy and one girl. The boy has blonde hair while the girl has black hair. He looks at the picture fondly before turning to the matter at hand.

The time has come to choose a successor to his governorship. The candidates, his own children. His son, Pre Vizsla or his daughter, Rines Vizsla who is heavy with child. Rines became pregnant on a mission when she fell in love with a stranger. They were together for several years before the man was killed in a conflict. Rines returned to Concordia heartbroken before learning she was with child. Tarrek knew nothing of the man but from the stories told by his daughter, he would have loved to meet him and chat. Looking over the details of the governorship. Most would say Pre should be the obvious choice considering he is the first born and male but that is not how Mandalorians choose a successor. Tarrek looks to his left and spots the female guard and leans back in his chair.

"Bo-Katan." Calls Tarrek, making the female guard step forward and put her arm to her chest in salute.

"Yes, sir?" Responds the woman whose face is hidden by her helmet. Tarrek looks to the loyal woman and nods his head.

"I am at a loss as to which of my children should take over when I pass." States Tarrek as he looks to the ceiling, "I've trusted you to watch over my children and befriend them both despite knowing your heritage and relations."

"Yes, sir and I am grateful." Responds Bo-Katan with haste.

"So I ask you," Interrupts Tarrek before Bo-Katan can say anything else, "Who is the most suited to lead after me?" Bo-Katan says nothing for awhile, thinking over the question in her head. She has gotten to know both Pre and Rines and can say with confidence, she would die for either of them.

"S-Sir, I don't believe I am qualified to decide such a thing." States Bo-Katan with respect. Tarrek looks to the woman and chuckles.

"I merely asked for your opinion, nothing more." States Tarrek before sitting up and looking at the sunsey, visible from his office, "But I believe I've made my choice."

**Governor's Estate, Rines' Chambers**

Inside the chambers, a young woman looks over the room with a content smile. The room has many infant decorations and toys along with paintings and a crib. The woman sighs tiredly before sitting on her bed. A young man walks into the room with another accessory and looks to the woman with a pointed glance. The woman looks up and smiles.

"Oh Pre, you don't need to make fun." States the woman, making Pre Vizsla laugh and set down a painting.

"Beloved sister you wound me, I would never think to make fun of a pregnant woman." States Pre with a smirk on his lips, making Rines roll her eyes at the obvious sarcasm.

"Oh course not." States Rines with a smirk of her own as she rubs her round belly. Pre sits by her and looks at his sister, his better half. She seems tired and weak.

"So have you decided on names?" Questions Pre, making Rines smile.

"Theron is the name my husband talked about if it was a boy, so I will honor that request but if it is a girl, I will call her Bela." States Rines with a smile before she groans in pain. Pre looks at his sister and holds her shoulders. Rines cries out in pain, making Pre widen his eyes.

"Get the doctor!" Shouts Pre, making the guards rush out of the room.

Hours later, the cries of Rines echo out of her room, making Pre pace back and forth. Its been nearly a day and his sister has still not conceived her child. He has begun to worry over his sisters health and the child's. Tarrek sits with patience as he watches his son. He has made his decision and hopes the two will understand his choice. The doors open and a medical droid steps out of the room, prompting father and son to look to him and walk up.

"Well?" Questions Pre with his hearth beating out of his chest.

"The birth was successful and both mother and child are perfectly healthy?" Responds the droid, making Pre exhale a breath of relief with laughter. The two enter the room to see Rines holding a bundle in her arms. The baby feeds contently as Rines looks to her father and brother with a tired smile.

"Say hello to Theron, your nephew and grandson." States Rines as she shows the child to them both. The child has fair skin, black hair and distinct heterochromatic eyes, one violet, the other blue green.

"A strong child, I expect nothing less." States Tarrek, making Rines smile. Tarrek gestures to Bo-Katan who walks forward holding a case.

"Father?" Questions Pre as Bo-Katan comes to a halt.

"As you know, it is time for me to choose a successor to rule Concordia." States Tarrek, making Pre stand straighter and Rines to smile, supporting her brother, "Know that this choice was to made easily but I believe it is the best option."

"Pre, you have proven yourself to be intelligent, resourceful and a great combatant, you have all the qualities of a Mandalorian Warrior." States Tarrek, making Pre swell with pride at his father's words.

"I'm sure you will continue to grow and support you sister." Reveals Tarrek, making Pre widen his eyes in shock. Rines looks to her father in shock at this turn of events before Bo-Katan opens the case to reveal a sword hilt.

"This is the Darksaber; an ancient and unique black-bladed lightsaber created by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order." States Tarrek as he bestows it to Rines who takes it hesitantly, "I have no doubt you will not disappoint me."

"Y-Yes, father." States Rines who looks to her brother who smiles, albeit forcefully.

"You must be tired and overwhelmed, take some rest." States Tarrek who turns to Pre and escorts him out of the room, leaving Rines in shock at the events that have just happened. She looks to Theron who babbles, bringing a smile back to her face. Outside the room, Tarrek looks to his son who turns to him. Pre begins to breath heavily and pace in shock and outrage. Tarrek braces for his sons rage and it comes when Pre punches a wall.

"Why?!" Demands Pre with rage as he looks to his father, "You handed my birthright to… my sister!"

"As I said, Rines is more suited to politics." States Tarrek camly making Pre scoff with rage.

"And I am not?!" Shouts Pre as he paces, "I have followed every word you've said, just like Rines!"

"You have." Confirms Tarrek with a nod.

"Then why did you hand over my birthright?!" Shouts Pre, making Tarrek look to him.

"Your birthright?!" Shouts Tarrek in return, making Pre shrink back, "This is not some contest with a winner and loser!"

"Your sister is more political than you, that is all!" Shouts Tarrek, "If there was a reason I chose her over you then this would be it!"

"Your anger rules your action!" Continues Tarrek, "Being Governor means keeping a level head and remaining calm to anticipate your enemies' actions!"

"Something you are clearly not capable of!" Finishes Tarrek before he begins to cough uncontrollably. Tarrek continues his coughing fit before Pre helps him.

"I did not mean to upset you father." States Pre with anger clear in his eyes.

"Support your sister." Commands Tarrek as he coughs before wiping his mouth with a cloth. Pre nods his head and turns away. Tarrek watches his son walk away before looking at the cloth to show blood on it.

Pre enters his room and slams the doors shut. With no one around, Pre unleashes his anger on the furniture around. He flips his table and knocks things off shelfs before punching his window. Pre pants before sitting down with his back against his bed. He sits for a couple of minutes before standing and walking over to his bed. He opens a drawer and pulls out a holopad. He activates it before waiting for several seconds. A figure appears on the holopad wearing black robes with his face hooded.

"Pre Vizsla, I've been expecting you." States the figure with an old and dark tone. Pre looks at the hooded man and balls his fists in rage, "Ah, so what I told you has come to pass."

"I didn't call to have you gloat at your accurate fortune telling." Growls Pre, making the figure chuckle darkly.

"No I suppose not." Responds the figure with a chuckle, "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"You want Mandalorian support but for that I need to overthrow Duchess Satine." States Pre Vizsla with narrowed eyes, "I cannot do that with my sister as Governor."

"… Have you called to ask me what to do?" Questions the figure before chuckling, "You know what you have to do."

"… If I do this, you will support my efforts?" Questions Pre with narrowed eyes. The figure remains silent before chuckling.

"Of course, but… there can be no doubt in you leadership… no one to oppose your claim." States the figure with a smile, "No one."

"… I know." States Pre with shadowed eyes, "I'll contact you when it's done." Pre ends the transmission before a knock comes from his doors. He opens it to show a group of Mandalorians who nod their heads. Pre exits his room and makes his way through the estate.

Inside Tarreks Chambers, a medical droid overlooks him. Tarrek sighs and looks to the droid who runs his checkups. However, Tarrek doesn't need the droid to tell him anything. He knows he has very little time left. He only wishes he could spend more time with his children but is content knowing he made the right choice.

"Father?" Calls Pre as he enters the room. Tarrek looks to his son and nods his head. Pre looks around the room and wanders.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions." States Pre as he continues walking. Tarrek sighs and shakes his head.

"There is no need to apologize, I understand your anger but believe me when I say I made the right choice." States Tarrek as Pre looks to him and walks over, "I know you will support your sister."

"I can't do that." States Pre as Tarrek snaps his head to him, "I have plans father, plans that need me in a position of power."

"I said I came to apologize, I meant it but not for what happened earlier… but for what is about to happen." States Pre as he draws his pistol and fire, hitting Tarrek in the stomach. Tarrek groans and looks to his son in shock. Pre's face distorts making Tarrek groan.

"W-What have you done?" Questions Tarrek as he no longer sees his son but a figure he doesn't know anymore.

"I'm… sorry." States Pre before ending his father's life. Unknown to him, Bo-Katan had been watching on the security cameras. She sits in shock before she wills her body to move as she sees Pre leave the room and head to Rines' room. Bo-Katan rushes out of the room, taking an ACTD with her. Pre enters Rines' room where the lights are off. He spots Rines lying in her bed with Theron in his crib Rines stirs and sits up in her bed and spots Pre.

"Hey Pre, what's wrong?" Questions Rines, knowing it's not like Pre to visit this late. Pre sits on the bed and hugs his sister, surprising Rines.

"Pre?" Questions Rines before his hug tightens and begins to hurt Rines, "Pre, you're hurting me."

"It'll all be over soon." Whispers Pre as a single tear falls from his eye. Rines struggles before kicking Pre away and panting in exhaustion.

"Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." States Pre before grabbing Rines and choking her. Rines struggles before kicking Pre and standing. Before she can move, Pre grabs her hair and throws her to the ground.

"I didn't want this!" Shouts Pre as he looks to his sister, "But father gave me no choice!"

"W-Where is father?" Demands Rines, making Pre look to her.

"He's with mother." Responds Pre, making Rines shake her head in disbelief, "I can't have anyone questioning me leadership." Pre then looks to the crib and draw his pistol.

"Pre, NO!" Shouts Rines as she stands and puts herself in front of the blaster, taking a shot to the gut. She powers through the pain and swings with all her might, punching Pre who falls back and hits his head on the floor, knocking him out cold. Rines slumps to the ground and groans as Theron cries, being woken from his sleep. Bursting through the door, comes Bo-Katan who rushes over to Rines followed closely by the ACTD.

"Bo… take Theron." Pleads Rines unable to stand. Bo looks to the child and carefully wraps him in her arms, "Get him out of here."

"My lady, I have a ship ready for you both." Reveals Bo-Katan but Rines shakes her head and reveals her wound, making Bo understand the situation.

"Droid, you must care for him in my place." Orders Rines as she looks to the ACTD or Advanced Combat Training Droid. The Droid nods its robotic head, confirming the orders, "Train him well but don't tell him, what happened here today."

"Yes mistress." Confirms the droid before Rines kisses Theron's head before passing with a soft smile on her lips. Bo acts quickly, retrieving the Darksaber and exiting the room, evading the Mandalorians and making it to a landing platform. On the platform is a Kom'rk-class fighter prepped and ready for takeoff. The ship has been stocked with everything Theron may need, down to Mandalorian armor in several sizes. Waiting outside the ship are two more droids, one being a Medical Droid the other being a Maternal Droid, made to imitate maternal actions in place of a mother. Bo reaches the ship and hands Theron off to the droids. The guardians set off into space with haste, leaving the moon of Concordia. Bo watches fly off before heading back and waiting for the return of Rines' child.

* * *

Years pass and under the watchful eye of three droids, Theron grows at an exponential rate. At age 10, he has completed all the training simulations that ACTD has to offer and has begun the occupation that most Mandalorians dedicate their lives to; Bounty Hunting. In his travels he has made friends, enemies and rivals. At age 10, he took his first life. Since then he has continued his bounty hunting, picking the more difficult jobs.

Theron wears traditional Mandalorian Armor with a few special modifications of his own making. He wields to heavy blaster pistols nearly identical to the Security S-5. He has a JT-12 jetpack and a variety of gadgets to take down his targets. Electric bolas, stun grenades, toxic darts, dioxis grenades, thermal detonators, sonic grenades, are just a few of the gadgets he has. On both wrists he wears Mandalorian Vabraces. Theron's appearance reflects his occupation. He has short unkempt black hair and sharp heterochromatic eyes. He now sports a scar across his nose from one of his most dangerous battles.

After the outbreak of the Clone Wars and death of Jango Fett, a bounty hunter went around the galaxy stirring up trouble. Apparently, this bounty hunter had a personal vendetta of some sort with Fett but his actions led to the involvement with the Hutts. The Hutts then hired numerous bounty hunters to end the creature but all failed. That is until Theron came. Tracking the bounty hunter to a volcanic planet, Theron came to learn the name of his target, Durge. Apparently, Durge has a deep hatred for Mandalorians. In Theron's most difficult battle to date, Theron inadvertently accessed the Force without even knowing it. Theron and Durge went back and forth for 5 days until finally Theron trapped Durge in a mining facility and sent it into the lava. Theron returned to Tatooine with the helmet of Durge, presenting it to the Hutts.

Now at 13, Theron is considered one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy. He is ranked in the same league as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, and is the Hutts favorite go to mercenary when something needs to be done. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, there is no shortage of jobs on the market. Sith, Jedi, Separatist, the Republic, anyone who has the money to pay are hiring bounty hunters, smugglers, assassins, and other such characters. Now Theron has been hired by Gardula the Hutt to bring in Separatist Admiral Ute Neimon; a Neimoidian who had bargained with the Hutt but failed to keep his side of the deal. Together with Aurra Sing and Cad Bane, the three most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy make their way towards Ute Neimon with Theron not knowing that this mission would start his journey to become the savoir of the Republic.

Deep in wild space, a ferocious conflict goes on between the Republic and Separatist. Three Republic cruisers are outgunned by four Separatist frigates and are taking heavy losses. In command is Jedi Master Shaak Ti who looks at the ongoing battle with a curious expression. She doesn't know why, but the force has led her hear for some reason and she feels the same for the Separatist. On board the Separatist Frigate Ute Neimon sits in his chair with a cold sweat running down the side of his face. The reason for his nervousness is because of the figure in front of him. The figure is a human male with dark side taint marring his face. This man is Sith Acolyte Garrick Raaz. In the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Sith have sprung up like cancer to take on the outnumbered Jedi. Garrick hears his communicator go off and answers it to show Sith Lord; Darth Sidious with Count Dooku at his side.

"Masters." Acknowledges Garrick with a head bow, "What is thy bidding?"

"Acolyte Raaz, their has been a disturbance in the Force." States Darth Sidious, making Raaz nod, "I've had a vision of the disturbance making an appearance in this location."

"What are my orders?" Questions Garrick with respect.

"Find this disturbance and capture it." States Count Dooku, making Raaz nod his head, "However, if you are unable to capture it… eliminate it before the Jedi can retrieve it."

"Yes my masters." Confirms Garrick before the transmission ends. Unknown to him, Shaak Ti is having a similar conversation. On board the Republic Cruiser, Shaak Ti stands in front of Jedi Masters, Yoda, Windu, Eeth Koth, Luminara, Kit Fisto, with Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker.

"I have no doubt that my being here is the will of the Force." States Shaak Ti with Yoda humming.

"We must assume that the Sith have felt the disturbance as well and have come to investigate." States Mace Windu with others nodding to his words

"Not to worry, my padawan and I are on our way." Assures Obi Wan with a nod to Shaak Ti.

"Yes, I believe we will join you." States Kit Fisto as his padawan Nahdar comes into view.

"I thank you for the assistance." States Shaak Ti humbly.

"Find out the cause for this disturbance, we must." States Yoda as the transmission ends.

As the battle rages on, a few miles from the conflict, a ship exits hyperspace. The ship is a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter with numerous modifications. The ship is colored metallic black with silver trim. The ship comes with Girodyne SRB42 sublight engines that have been heavily modified with a SLAM overdrive allowing for bursts of acceleration. As a result, the ship can fly at a maximum speed of 1,200 kilometer per hour in atmosphere and 3,000 G in space. A customized hyperdrive allows for a coaxium drip to power the engine when extreme speed is needed. To compliment this, the hull of the ship is plated with heavy armor suited for capital ships. The weaponry is suited for large warships. The ship has four rotary laser cannons; two ventral two dorsal, with enhanced laser actuators and gas feeds, which gives them maximum range and damage along with Advance Capacitors allowing for continuous fire. The ship also has internal weapon bays for storing torpedoes of numerous varieties. In addition to all this, the ship comes with an advanced targeting computer as well as navigation system and a cloaking device. The ship is named; the Absolution. Its captain, Theron himself.

"Were here." States a Duros male by the name of Cad Bane. Cad Bane stands and puts on his hat. Walking up next to him is Palliduvan female by the name of Aurra Sing. Aurra straps her rifle over her back and smirks. Footsteps are heard, making the two turn to the cockpit. Exiting the cockpit is a child of average height wearing Mandalorian Armor colored red and gold.

"You ready?" Asks Aurra as she looks at the young boy. The boy says nothing and simply nods his head, making Aurra smirk.

"What do we do if we run into Jedi?" Sneers Aurra, looking to Cad Bane. Before the Duros can say anything, the child draws a black lightsaber, answering Aurra's question without saying a word. The Absolution sails right towards the battle with none knowing.

* * *

**Hi guys I'm back! I've begun to Rewrite my Jedi Hero fic… again. I know, I know, but I promise this is the last time. I've finally decided on exactly what I want for this fic and will not be changing my mind! **

**So a few things to know: I have yet to decide on a pairing but it might be Ahsoka, feel free to suggest any others. I'm actually considering Zule Xiss or Sera Keto but I haven't decided. Tell me what you think.**

**The Absolution is my version of the Milleniuem Falcon with a few… Special Modifications… eh… see what I did there… ok I'll stop. My version looks like Lando's from Solo the movie. **

**Regarding family, the point I wanted to get across was that Pre was not evil he was manipulated by the Dark Side. This means that when he was born, Theron was already unknowingly in contact with the Force. This will happen as the story goes on, people who were once friends with him are tainted by the growing power of the Sith. His father… is not that important but the name is. **

**Yes there is more than two Sith. The Clone Wars will go on far longer. **

**Lastly, for any who are wondering about my Last Dragon fic… I am updating it now! It will return! I have not been updating due to personal reasons but I'm back and ready to continue.**

**Next Chapter: Unstable Power! **


	2. Chapter 2-Unstable Power

**Unstable Power!**

**Path to the Light?**

* * *

The battle in deep space continues as several Republic cruisers exit hyperspace, turning the tide of the battle into the Republic's side. Shaak Ti watches as her fighters engage the enemy before closing her eyes and reaching out with the Force. Masters Obi Wan and Kit Fisto, along with their Padawans have come to aid the Jedi Master. Unknown to them, on board the Absolution is their reason for being here. Theron flies the ship through the battle, having engages the cloaking device. Cad Bane and Aurra Sing stand behind him and watch as the battle rages on.

"Seems like the Republic wins this one." States Aurra Sing as she drapes her arm around the captain's chair. Bane chews on a toothpick and grunts.

"It doesn't matter." States the Duros with a shrug, "Doesn't change our mission."

"…" Theron remains quite not saying a word and piloting the ship. He feels he doesn't need to say anything as his partners know the mission. Being raised by droids who can only imitate human reactions, Theron has grown to be stoic, speaking low and to the point. Said droids have since broken down after years of use but Theron has plans for their programing.

"Don't you ever talk?" Questions Aurra as she looks to the child pilot. She like Cad Bane do not know the name of the child as he has chosen to operate under the alias of Riptide. In fact, only the droids that raised him know his true name.

"…" Theron's lack of response makes Aurra click her teeth before Bane intervenes.

"Leave him alone." States Bane with folded arms, "Its better he focuses on the mission then join in idle banter."

"Yeah but it's so weird." States Aurra as she shifts her position and looks directly into the visor of Theron who remains unfazed, "It's like I'm talking to a wall."

"… You're in the way." States Theron, speaking up for the first time. His monotone voice, makes him sound could and with the addition of the helmet distorting his voice further, it is a chilling sound, "Please move."

"Well, well, he speaks." Hums Aurra with a smirk as Theron says nothing, "I'm curious as to what is underneath that helmet of yours."

"…" Theron says nothing as Aurra lifts her hand and begins to reach for the helmet.

"Aurra." Warns Cad Bane but she ignores him and touches the helmet. Quick as lightning blasters are drawn with one being pointed at Aurra's gut and one pointed and Theron's skull.

"You're fast and it seems like I've made you angry." Hums Aurra with a smirk as Theron remains silent, "Seems like you are qualified to be ranked with us."

"Alright knock it off." States Cad Bane as he steps forward and looks at the two, "You two can kill each other later, after we finish our job."

"You remind me of him." States Aurra as she looks at the armor Theron is wearing, "Jango Fett."

"He too had such focus and coldness in his tone." Hums Aurra as she caresses the helmet of Theron, "Which reminds me… you met him, didn't you?"

"…Yes." Responds Theron having met the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy, at the time. He had made his way to Kamino to take refuge while repairing his ship after being ambushed by some rivals. There he met the infamous Jango Fett and his son Boba Fett. Theron has never considered many people his friends, but he enjoyed his time with Boba and Jango.

"Hmm, well I think I've had my fun." States Aurra as she puts her blaster away, prompting Theron to do the same. Theron says nothing and pilots the ship to the Separatist Frigate and decloaks. He flies to the hanger and lands before standing from the cockpit. The hanger is in flames with broken fighters lying about. The ramp lowers and the three bounty hunters stand side by side.

"Let's get this over with." States Cad Bane as the three set out.

The battle rages on with a Separatist Frigate being destroyed. The Republic cruisers focus fire on the remaining ships as a Republic Gunship flies over the Shaak Ti's ships. On board the Gunship is, Masters Obi Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto and their Padawans; Anakin Skywalker and Nahdar Vebb. The two Jedi masters stare intently at the lead Separatist ship and nod to each other.

"Any idea what were doing all the way out here?" Questions Nahdar to Anakin who shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows, I'm just happy to be doing something." States Anakin as he looks at the ongoing battle, "Still, I'd much rather be out there." The Gunship lands in the hanger and they are met with Shaak Ti who boards the ship. With everyone gathered, the group sets off for the Separatist ship.

On board the Separatist ship, Theron blasts a battle droid before setting up several detonators around the area. He looks at his wrist which shows the time until detonation. His helmet sensors pick up sound and he turns to see two Droidekas stops and open before activating their shields and firing. Cad Bane and Aurra take cover but Theron dashes forward, performing flips and vaults to dodge the laser fire. He gets close and draws the Darksaber before quickly dispatching the two.

"We're almost to the bridge." States Cad Bane as the three make their way forward. On the bridge, Sith Acolyte Garrick Raaz is surrounded by Commando Droids. He looks to them and turns.

"Kill the other two but bring the child to me." Orders Garrick, making the droids nod their heads.

"Roger, Roger." States the command droid before exiting the bridge. The three bounty hunters turn the corner to show the bridge but the Commando droids in front of the door. Theron wastes no time and using his jetpack, he flies right at the droids who fire. Theron evades the laser fire and barrel rolls before releasing a rocket from his jet pack. Several of the droids' scatter to evade but three are caught in the blast.

"Capture the anomaly." Commands the droid as the remaining Commando Droids charge forward at Theron. However, one has its head show off by Aurra and another is destroyed by Cad Bane. The three remaining Commando Droids attack Theron who skillfully evades their vibroblades, while stabbing in small explosive knives. He uses his jetpack to jump forward as the droids explode behind him.

"Our target is behind this door." States Cad Bane as the doors are sealed shut. Bane knocks on the door and scoffs, "Open it."

"…" Theron says nothing and begins placing charges around the blast doors. The charges have cords that can be connected and using those, Theron makes an X on the door. The three step back as the charges go off, blasting the door open. Bane tosses a grenade in the room and it goes off making a high-pitched sound. The sound distorts the droid's sensors and the three enter and fire. As the smoke begins to clear, a red lightsaber activates, making the Bounty Hunters turn to see Garrick Raaz.

"I suggest you step aside." Says Cad Bane as Aurra and Theron aim their blasters at Garrick, "We've got business with the Neimoidian."

"Your suggestion is heard and… ignored." States Garrick before Force Pushing the three. Bane and Aurra are sent flying back but Theron used his magnetized boots to keep him in place while bracing and getting low. He has faced Sith and Jedi alike and they use the same trick. It's the same trick he saw when he trained with ACTD.

"One hundred years and you Jedi and Sith haven't learned any new tricks." States Theron before tossing an electric bola at Garrick. The weapon wraps around Garrick's hands and electrocutes him, making him shout out. He is silenced by two plated feet slamming into his face. Garrick hits the floor and begins to lift his head before a boot slams down on the back of his head, keeping him on the floor.

"You should have listened." States Theron before pointing his blaster at the head of Garrick.

"So, it is you." States Garrick, making Theron confused before he is lifted by and unseen force and slammed into the right wall. Garrick stands as Theron falls to the ground and looks up. Garrick retrieves his lightsaber and ignites it.

"Come child, my masters wish to have words with you." States Garrick as he walks forward. Theron stands and draws both blasters and aims.

"They'll have to pay like everyone else." States Theron before firing at Garrick. Garrick blocks and deflects the bolts while charging forward. As he gets close, Theron activates his jetpack to gain distance and fires a concussion rocket that hits right in front of Garrick. Garrick is sent back and rolls to a stop before Theron unleashes a rocket barrage from his vambrace. The rockets toss Garrick around before he looks up to see Theron coming down with the Darksaber. The two clash and Theron engages in a lightsaber battle with Garrick.

"Aurra, Aurra." Calls Cad Bane as he shakes Aurra awake. Aurra holds her head and looks to Bane, "Come on, we still have a mission to complete." Cowering away is Ute Neimon who witnesses the battle going on. Cad Bane grabs him and sneers.

"You're coming with us." States Cad Bane, making Ute gulp. The two bounty hunters turn their attention to the battle between Theron and Garrick. Garrick begins to feel some fatigue and begins to go on the defensive.

"_What's happening_?" Questions Garrick in his mind, "_I'm getting slower but he's getting much faster, but why_?" Garrick sweeps and notices something. Before he even attacks, Theron is already dodging.

"Impossible!" Shouts Garrick understanding what is happening. Theron then attacks with fast blows that Garrick blocks and parries before pushing Theron back. Theron lands on his back and looks to see Garrick swinging down. Theron blocks the attack and Garrick applies pressure. Theron pushes back, sending Garrick's lightsaber from his hands before spinning and plunging the Darksaber into his chest.

"URK… Battle… Meditation." Groans Garrick before Theron yanks out his blade. Garrick falls to the floor as Theron places his Darksaber on his hip.

"Not bad, seems you live up to your reputation." Says Cad Bane as Theron walks forward.

"… We need to move." States Theron as the three begin their exit. Unknown to them, the gunship carrying the Jedi party, has just landed in the hanger of the Separatist ship.

"Seems we're late to the party." States Obi Wan, noticing the destroyed droids. Anakin and Nahdar look around before following their masters. The Jedi move through the ship, dispatching the droids they come across. They make it to the bridge to find the body of Garrick Raaz.

"Whoever did this must be heading to the hanger." Hums Kit Fisto with Obi Wan agreeing, "We should be able to cut them off."

"The Force is strong with the one who did this." States Shaak Ti as she reaches out with the Force.

"Let us hope the one we are looking for has not fallen to the Dark Side." Says Kit Fisto as the padawans look to each other, not knowing what is going on.

"I feel no hatred… no anger or vengeance." States Shaak Ti with her eyes closed, using the Force to get a feel of her target, "Only the need and will to survive, by any means necessary."

"Then, we're not too late." Says Obi Wan before the group heads back to the hanger. The group splits up to cover more ground and Nahdar heads south of the ship. Rounding a corner, he is met with Theron who is just as surprised as Nahdar at the encounter.

"Halt!" Shouts Nahdar, as he draws his lightsaber at the coming Theron. Theron grabs his arm and pulls up, making Nahdar groan before Theron shoves an elbow into his gut and flips him over his shoulder.

"Buy us some time, we'll get the ship ready for take-off!" Shouts Aurra as she drags Ute Neimon. Theron nods his head and turns to Nahdar who attempts to sweep his feet but fails as Theron jumps and kicks him back. Nahdar recovers and calls his lightsaber to him. As he does, Theron propels forward with the use of his jetpack, surprising Nahdar who swings, only for his lightsaber to be kicked from his hands.

"Hya!" Roars Nahdar as he enters hand to hand combat with Theron. Theron blocks two strikes before ducking under a kick and upper cutting Nahdar. With Nahdar stunned, Theron uses both hands and chops both sides of Nahdar's neck. Nahdar falls to his knees gasping for air as if drowning.

"I've killed Mon Calamari before." Reveals Theron as he walks forward, "What you're experiencing is what happens when someone blocks your species unique respiratory system."

"W-What have you done… to… me?" Questions Nahdar as he gasps for breath.

"I've tricked your respiratory system into thinking you're in the vacuum of space." Reveals Theron as he looks down at the Padawan, "I've mastered the art of Teräs Käsi in anticipation that I might be facing Jedi."

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, but it will stop you from pursuing us." Assures Theron. Just as he says this, the other Jedi come around the corner.

"Nahdar!" Shouts Kit Fisto as Anakin charges forward with his lightsaber ignited. Theron blocks with the Darksaber and the two exchange a flurry of blows. Kit Fisto rushes to his Padawan and looks him over. Acting quickly, Kit Fisto releases the pressure in Nahdar's respiratory system. Anakin pushes forward with fast and powerful strikes. Theron realizes he is at a disadvantage and steps back before thrusting his arm forward. From his vambrace, comes a stream of white-hot fire. Anakin is surprised by the attack but is saved by Shaak Ti who uses the Force to block the fire. As the fire stops Theron takes out his blaster and fires, hugging the wall. The Jedi deflect the lasers as Theron rounds the corner and disengages. Shaak Ti gives chase with the others following her lead.

In the hanger, the Absolution powers up as its red glowing engines ignite. Placed in a holding cell is Ute Neimon who shakes like a leaf. Cad Bane flips several switches with Aurra firing at the droids. Blaster shots are heard, followed by Theron rounding a corner with Shaak Ti on his heels. Theron activates his jetpack, only for Shaak Ti to slash at it with her lightsaber. Acting quickly, Theron turns and swings his jetpack off and at Shaak Ti. However, the Jedi Master uses the Force and tosses it aside, just as it explodes. Aurra sees, Theron coming towards the ship with the Jedi behind him. She rushes into the ship and comes back out with a rocket launcher. She takes aim and fires. The rocket sours through the hanger and Theron flips over it with Shaak Ti sidestepping it. The rocket impacts in front of the other Jedi, making them scatter.

"Damn." Curses Aurra as she loads another rocket. Anakin shakes his head and looks around to see his master and the others on the floor. Aurra fires the second rocket that opens before releasing smaller rockets. Anakin stands and shouts, using the Force to stop all the rockets. He then throws them back, making Aurra widen her eyes. A rocket impacts behind Theron, sending him to the ground as the others converge. Theron puts his hands up to defend himself and something powerful emerges and is felt by all in the hanger. The rockets stop dead in their tracks and the metal floor cracks and rends. The droids are lifted into the air, along with debris and the Jedi. Theron releases a powerful Force Repulse that uproots the metal floors and sends everyone flying back.

"Uhh." Groans Theron as he falls to his knees, not knowing what he has just done and only that his body can't take it. The beams above him shake before breaking and falling. He looks up to see them fall only for someone to tackle him out of the way. The debris blocks the Jedi from pursuing and the bombs Theron, set have begun to go off. Theron shakes his head and looks down to see Jedi Master Shaak Ti out cold.

"Riptide, let's go!" Shouts Aurra Sing as the Absolution hovers in the air. Theron stands and is about to run off before stopping and looking back at Shaak Ti. He runs back and picks her up over his shoulder, making sure to retrieve her lightsaber and runs to the ship. The ship lowers and Theron boards before dropping Shaak Ti. Theron enters the cockpit and jumps into his seat. The Jedi board their shuttle and take off just as the explosion reaches the hanger. The explosion destroys the ship with the Absolution flying off.

"Fighters incoming!" Warns Aurra as she and Cad Bane arm the guns. The guns spin up before releasing a deadly barrage of lasers. Republic fighters chase the Absolution, but the ship remains out of reach.

"How long till the jump to lightspeed?!" Questions Cad Bane as Theron puts in the coordinates for Tatooine. On board the Jedi shuttle, Obi Wan sighs at having lost their target.

"We must report to the Jedi Council." States Kit Fisto as Obi Wan looks to him, "The situation has become far more dangerous."

"His power is unstable." States Obi Wan before looking to Nahdar, "He needs to be trained. Until then he is a danger to himself and everyone near him."

Shaak Ti is thrown into a holding cell by Aurra Sing who sneers down at the Jedi Master. Theron sits watching but does not say anything. His head turns away from the scene as Shaak Ti looks up at the bounty hunters. Theron takes a glance at her to see that she is staring at him. Theron turns his head away as Cad Bane steps forward.

"Well this is an unforeseen situation." States the Duros as Theron remains silent, "Didn't think we'd be escorting a Jedi."

"What to tell us what you were thinking?" Questions Aurra as she turns to Theron, "Why'd you bring a Jedi on board our ship."

"…My ship." Corrects Theron in a silent tone before Aurra walks up to him and grabs his collar.

"What was that?!" Growls Aurra as Theron remains silent.

"Enough!" States Cad Bane as he turns to the two, "I'm sure the Hutts can pay a hefty sum for a Jedi and if not, there is always the Separatist."

"Didn't we just blow up their ship?" Reminds Aurra as she releases Theron.

"Well let's hope they don't take it personally." States Cad Bane simply as he departs to another location of the ship. Aurra looks to the Jedi and sneers.

"One wrong move and I'll make you one with the Force." States Aurra as she walks off. Theron remains and says nothing before Shaak Ti speaks.

"Thank you." Starts Shaak Ti, making Theron look to her, "You could have left me on that exploding ship, but you saved me."

"You shouldn't thank me." States Theron lowly, making Shaak Ti study the child in front of her. While a bounty hunter, he does not appear to have a need to cause unneeded violence or destruction, "Death is a mercy if the Hutts get their hands on you."

"Hmm, come and sit with me." Suggest Shaak Ti, making Theron look to her and look around, "Surely we can talk without causing trouble?"

"…I shouldn't." States Theron hesitantly.

"Would you like for me to explain what happened in the hanger?" Questions Shaak Ti, making Theron snap his head to her, "Do you know?"

"No, I… don't understand what is happening to me." States Theron, for once showing his age and uncertainty.

"Has it happened before?" Questions Shaak Ti, making Theron think back to Sullust and his fight with Durge. Theron nods his head and sits outside her cell.

"There is nothing to fear, young one." Assures Shaak Ti with a smile, "What you are experiencing is what many before you have experienced."

"It is the Force." Reveals Shaak Ti, making Theron tilt his head.

"But I'm a Mandalorian, It's not possible." States Theron with conviction. Mandalorians are fierce enemies of the Jedi, so how could they obtain their enemies power?

"The Force lives in all of us, regardless of race, religion, ethics, or political views." States Shaak Ti, making Theron look at his hand.

"Who were your parents?" Questions Shaak Ti, making Theron shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know." Answers Theron as he looks to the Jedi Master, "I was raised by three droids who taught me all I would need to know. The only thing I know for sure is that I am a Mandalorian." Shaak Ti hums and thinks over what she has learned. He is from Mandalore but was from a family who honored the old ways of combat and not the pacifist regime, his parents are a mystery yet she believes one of them must have been connected with the Force as he is very powerful, and he was raised to simply survive. Shaak Ti and Theron talk for hours, with Theron telling her his life. Watching from the shadows is Aurra Sing who glares at the scene unfolding before her.

The Absolution exits hyperspace in front of the desert world, Tatooine. Theron flies the ship, thinking over his talk with the Jedi Master. She seems to know a lot about what is happening to him and she is kind. Someone like that doesn't deserve the fate that awaits her. He is broken from his thoughts when Aurra Sing sits in the opposite chair, next to him. Aurra looks at him before leaning back in the chair.

"So, I think we need to dispatch the Jedi." States Aurra, making Theron's fingers twitch but goes unnoticed by the infamous Jedi Hunter.

"I thought we were doubling our profits?" Questions Theron, remembering that they were supposedly going to turn the Jedi over to the Hutts. Aurra looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, but she is a Jedi." Reminds Aurra as she looks at the child, "She's a danger to us all." Theron says nothing as the ship enters the atmosphere.

"One could think that you are trying to protect the Jedi." Accuses Aurra, making Theron say nothing, "I say you talking with her." Upon the revelation, Theron's fingers twitch again and this time, Aurra spots it.

"Nothing wrong with gathering information." Defends Theron as Aurra narrows her eyes, "You saw what happened in the hanger. I wanted to know what I did and how to control it."

"Oh, I saw it and I'll tell you what she said, having heard it before." States Aurra as she stands up and looks at Theron, "You've been given a great gift and we can teach you how to control it, right?"

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." States Theron, making Aurra scoff.

"I was told the same thing, but now, I hunt Jedi." Reminds Aurra as she steps closer and bends down, "Don't forget that."

"… The same goes for you." Reminds Theron with a cold tone. The two say nothing before Aurra leaves the cockpit with Theron exhaling a breath. The Absolution lands right outside their destination; Jabba's Palace. Cad Bane and Aurra Sing grab Ute Neimon who pleads for his life but is ignored. Theron escorts Shaak Ti and the three enter the Palace.

"This is the last time we may get to talk so I must ask something of you." States Shaak Ti, making Theron looks to her discreetly, "Go to Coruscant, meet with the Jedi Council and learn the ways of the Force."

"Pretty sure they don't allow bounty hunters or Mandalorians for that matter into the Jedi Temple." States Theron with a small chuckle, making Shaak Ti smile.

"That's the funny." States Shaak Ti, making Theron look to her in curiosity, "That's the first time I've heard you laugh." The three stand before an empty room with Jabba who summons Gardula the Hutt via hologram.

"The Mighty Gardula, had no doubts that the three of you could pull this mission off and assures you that your reward will show her appreciation." States the translator droid, as Cad Bane pushes Ute Neimon forward.

"Ute Neimon, the Mighty Gardula is very disappointed in you." Continues the droid as Theron thinks over what Shaak Ti said. It never occurred to him that he could become a Jedi. He has only sought to survive in this galaxy by any means necessary. That was how he was raised, to survive. So caught up in his thoughts, he is nudged by Cad Bane, shaking him from his thoughts.

"The Mighty Jabba, wishes to know how much you want for the Jedi?" Questions the droid as if already asking the question. Theron looks to Cad Bane who steps forward.

"The Separatist and paying a million credits a head for a Jedi." States Cad Bane as he looks at the Hutt Crime Lord, "Can you beat that." Jabba laughs and the droid translates his words.

"The Mighty Jabba expects nothing less from the top three bounty hunters in the galaxy." Translates the droid. The Hutts give the bounty hunters all the credits they earned plus the credits for Shaak Ti. Theron reluctantly hands her over and she is taken to a cell.

"Well, it looks like this is where we part ways." States Cad Bane as he gives a hat tip to the two, "Ever come across a big job that pays well, look me up."

"…Maybe." States Theron as he watches the Duros leave. Aurra Sing looks at Theron and walks away.

"Remember what I said, Riptide." Reminds Aurra Sing as Theron watches her leave. Her threat lingers in the air before Theron turns to the Gamorrean guards and tells them to take his money to his ship. The guards obey and leave the bounty hunter alone. Theron has decided on what to do. He heads to the cell block that is guarded by two Gamorreans and flirts and pays a Twi'Lek girl to distract them. With the guards distracted, Theron gets to Shaak Ti's cell.

"The guards switch shifts every thirty minutes." Tells Theron as Shaak Ti listens, "Five minutes from now, the guards will switch, giving you a window to escape."

"Here, you'll need this." States Theron as he passes Shaak Ti her lightsaber, "I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to be there." States Shaak Ti as Theron nods and leaves. Shaak Ti waits for the guards to switch and acts. She quickly gets free of her bonds and uses the Force to open the cell. She dashes out, making sure to stick to the shadows. She uses a Mind Trick on several guards who open the gates and exits Jabba's Palace. Once outside she spots the Absolution with its engines ignited. She jumps aboard and sits next to Theron who takes off.

"By the way." States the bounty hunter as he takes his helmet off, giving Shaak Ti a good look at the child, "My name is Theron."

"It is nice to meet you Theron, I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti." Greets Shaak Ti as the two fly off. Their destination; Coruscant.

* * *

**Alright, here's the second chapter boys and girls!**

**So, the Absolution is a mix between the Millennium Falcon and the Tie Silencer. **

**Now about Theron taking down Garrick, I stated that he was a Sith Acolyte and that Theron is unconsciously tapping into the Force. That is the only reason he won against Garrick. Against Nahdar, Theron simply had the element of surprise and Teräs Käsi. He did disengage from Anakin who did not give him a chance to attack and was pretty much on the defensive before pulling back.**

**The Next Chapter will focus on Theron's initiation into the Jedi Order, training, ancestors and first mission. Keep in mind that I will be using missions from Star Wars comics with Theron replacing someone. For those who read the comics, good on you. For those that didn't read them, they are cool. You can read them for free at .**

**Next Chapter- The Jedi Order! Lineage of Light and Dark?**


	3. Chapter 3-The Jedi Order

**The Jedi Order!**

**Lineage of Light and Dark?**

* * *

Coruscant; is an ecumenopolis—a city-covered planet, collectively known as Galactic City—in the Coruscant system of the Core Worlds. Noted for its cosmopolitan culture and towering skyscrapers, Coruscant's population consist of approximately one trillion citizens hailing from a vast array of both humanoid and alien species. It is the home of the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order. Exiting hyperspace, the Absolution comes into view of the planet. Theron marvels at the sight of the city with his eyes sparkling as much as they can given his upbringing. He has never seen Coruscant, only heard about it.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Theron." States Shaak Ti, looking at the child's eyes to see a reaction. While he may have been raised by droids, Theron himself is not a droid or machine of thought. He is human, with human emotions that he has kept hidden.

Shaak Ti has gotten to know his personality; Theron is calm and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. Even as a thirteen-year-old, Theron's reasoning is on par or above most adults. He is very intelligent yet can be naïve when it comes to real world scenarios. Such as meeting Shaak Ti and saving her. Most bounty hunters would have left Shaak Ti but Theron's honor demanded he rescue her as she saved him. Naïve? Perhaps but, he is quick to learn by observing others actions. So far as Shaak Ti can tell, Theron has no friends. She surmises this is because of his passive and stoic nature. Something she is hoping to change when he is initiated into the Jedi Order. While attachments are forbidden, having friends are not. She hopes this will break Theron out of his shell.

"It's seems… crowded." States Theron in a stoic as he flies the ship into the atmosphere, "…The whole planet is a city?"

"The surface, yes." Corrects Shaak Ti with a smile as the Absolution flies by several monuments. As they come over a building, Shaak Ti looks down.

"That is the Senate Building." Points Shaak Ti, making Theron turn the ship sideways to get a look. Theron then spots another building and looks to Shaak Ti who smiles, "And that is our destination, the Jedi Temple." The Absolution continues to fly towards its destination and Theron slows the ship. He enters the hanger where many eyes turn to the unfamiliar ship. Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee, walk through the hanger and spot the ship. The ship lands, prompting Master and Padawan to investigate. Inside the ship, Theron reaches for his helmet and puts it on.

"There is nothing to fear here." Assures Shaak Ti as Theron straps his blasters to his waist, "Follow me."

"…Okay." Agrees Theron, before standing and walking behind Shaak Ti. The two exit the ship and immediately what Theron sees is unfamiliar people, surrounding his ship. He draws both his blasters, prompting several Padawans to draw their lightsabers. Shaak Ti holds her arm out in front of Theron and looks back at the child.

"Everything is alright, they are just curious." Assures Shaak Ti, making Theron glare at the people around his ship and only chance to escape should something happen. To always have and exit strategy was drilled into him.

"Master Shaak Ti." Calls a voice, prompting Shaak Ti to turn to the voice. When she does, she spots Master Luminara and bows her head in greeting, "We heard you were kidnapped, but I am relieved you are safe."

"Yes, I guess I owe that to the young one." States Shaak Ti as she reveals Theron behind her, whom still hasn't holstered his blasters but has them at his sides and in his hands. Luminara gazes at the child and looks into his visor before looking to Shaak Ti who nods her head. Luminara steps forward, making Theron enter a stance but is caught by surprise when Luminara offers her hand.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple, what is your name?" Questions Luminara, making Theron confused before slowly holstering his blasters and shaking the hand of the Jedi Master.

"…Theron and thank you." States Theron politely as Luminara bows her head in greeting.

"I am sure the Jedi Council will want to know you are safe." States Luminara, making Shaak Ti nod her head.

"That was my destination." Replies Shaak Ti, making Luminara step aside and bow her head.

"I will join you later, for now I must teach something to Barriss." States Luminara, making Shaak Ti nod her head. The three separate and Shaak Ti looks back to Theron who glances back at his ship. The two make their way through the halls of the Jedi Temple, drawing stares from those who see them. Theron's attire is known to many Jedi. The two reach a set of doors and Shaak Ti turns to the child.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council first." States Shaak Ti, making Theron look to her, "Will you wait here for my call?"

"…Yes." Replies Theron, reluctant to be alone in unknown territory but agrees while thinking of an escape plan should the need arise. Shaak Ti enters the room where she is met with the members of the Jedi Council. She walks to the center of the room and bows her head.

"Greetings, masters." Starts Shaak Ti as they all nod their heads to her, "I must tell you of my travels."

"Hmm, something to reveal, you do?" Questions Yoda but comes off more like a statement. Shaak Ti nods her head.

"I assume it has something to do with the child with you?" Continues Mace Windu, making Kit Fisto hum.

"It does." Confirms Shaak Ti as she begins her tale. Through out the story, many Jedi hum in thought with Yoda doing the same. After finishing her story, many look to the Grandmaster.

"We've felt his power even before their landing on Coruscant." States Ki-Adi making Plo Koon nod his head.

"He is very powerful in the Force." Adds Plo Koon with many nodding to his words.

"But he is too old to train." Adds Oppo Rancisis, making others nod their heads, "Not to mention, he is a Mandalorian, the enemy of Jedi."

"More than that, he has killed for personal gaim." States Mace Windu, making Eeth Koth interject.

"He did so for his own survival, nothing more." States Eeth Koth, making Shaak Ti nod her head.

"He was taught to survive by all means." Continues Shaak Ti as the council looks to her, "He was shown no other way."

"In his fight with Nahdar, he didn't kill him." Muses Kit Fisto, thinking it would have been easy with the state Nahdar was in, "Why?"

"I have witnessed he doesn't like violence, in fact he avoids it when possible." States Shaak Ti, having witnessed his actions, "When he can't he seeks to end the fight as quickly as possible, all the while holding himself back as much as possible."

"Those are qualities of a Jedi." States Ki-Adi with others nodding their heads.

"…Meet with him, we will." States Yoda after some thought, "Test him, we will."

"Thank you, masters." States Shaak Ti with a bow of her head. Shaak Ti exits the room and looks to Theron who stands waiting.

"They wish to meet you but first you must surrender your weapons." States Shaak Ti, making Theron hesitate, "You must trust me."

"…" With no words, Theron reluctantly hands his blasters and weapons over to Shaak Ti. The two enter the room where, Theron sees the masters of the Jedi Order. Theron stands in the center of the room as Shaak Ti takes her seat. Theron sits in the center waiting for something to be said.

"Remove your helmet, young one." States Mace Windu, making Theron slowly remove his helmet. He places it next to him and looks at the Jedi. Theron begins to feel an aura of calmness wash over him and he begins to allow this feeling to encompass him.

"Do you know what the Force is?" Questions Eeth Koth, making Theron look to him. Theron thinks over the question.

"I can only describe it as a power that Jedi have." Answers Theron, feeling far more relaxed then he ever has before, "It allows them to do seemingly impossible feats."

"Hmm, answered truthfully you did but wrong you are." Hums Yoda with a small chuckle. Theron turns to the elder Jedi and awaits.

"A power the Force is not." Lectures Yoda with others nodding to his words, "An energy, tension, a balance between all things, it is."

"The Force is a balance that binds the universe together." Adds Mace Windu as Theron listens intently. Still he is forced to ask something.

"…But what is it, truly?" Questions Theron, always willing to learn. The Jedi look to each other, none of them sensing a trace of the Dark Side in Theron.

"Teach you, we will." States Yoda with a hum, making Theron look to the Jedi around. Theron is taken through the temple and made to change clothes, befitting a Jedi Trainee. He wears a white tunic that exposes his shoulders and seem to be made from cloth that wraps comfortably around his body. He wears a pair of black boots and his forearms are wrapped in cloth. **(Rey's Costume from Rise of Skywalker.)** His hair is swept back and he sports a padawan, braid coming down the left side of his head.

Theron sits in front of Grandmaster Yoda who meditates. Theron looks around the room, not sure what to do. He spots seven large stones around the room, making him confused. The silence is defeaning before the stones lift from the ground. Theron looks to Yoda who still meditates. The stones float before slowly falling to the ground. Yoda opens his eyes and looks to Theron who awaits instruction.

"Asked what the Force was, you did." States Yoda as Theron nods his head, "Show you, I will."

"Close you eyes, you must." Continues Yoda, prompting Theron to close his eyes, "Breathe." Theron inhales a breath before exhaling, allowing his mind and body to become relaxed. Mace Windu enters the room and takes a seat, watching the child.

"What you see, hmm?" Questions Yoda as Theron uses Force Sense for the very first time. The moment he uses Force Sense, the two Jedi Masters can tell it is far more powerful than any they have seen. Slowly, the seven Muntuur Stones lift into the air, making Mace Windu surprised. He looks to Yoda who is not as surprised and hums.

"I see… planets." States Theron with his eyes closed, "Life… death and decay… which feeds new life." Images of life appear in his mind along with death and rebirth.

"What else?" Questions Windu as he sits with Yoda.

"Use your feelings you must." States Yoda as the two watch the young Prodigy.

"Warmth, cold." States Theron as images of different planets enter his mind, "Peace, and… violence."

"But… something in between." States Theron as he slowly lifts from the ground with his legs crossed, "Balance… a Force?"

"I feel it… everywhere… inside me?" States Theron as Yoda nods his head.

"The Force is not a power Jedi have, it lives in everyone." Recites Windu as Theron's eyes squint and his head shakes.

"There's something else." States Theron, as images of complete darkness enter his mind. Something he can't see but knows it is dangerous, "Something close." Windu looks to Yoda who nods his head and continues. This is Theron's true test, to resist the pull of the Dark Side.

"A dark place… full of hate… and anger." States Theron as he turns his head and shakes.

"Balance it is, powerful light, and powerful darkness, balanced, it must be." States Yoda as he looks to Theron.

"It's so cold." States Theron as he shakes and pushes forward in an attempt to break the veil of Darkness. Images of Dooku and Sith appear in his mind as he pushes forward. He is stopped by a wall of darkness. He feels it wrapping around him and trying to pull him in, "It's calling me!"

"Resist it, you must!" Stresses Yoda as the room shakes. Theron tries to pull away but the darkness begins to swallow him before, four shining lights appear and make the darkness withdraw. Theron's breathing, becomes calmer before he slowly descends and sits, followed by the seven Muntuur Stones.

"What did you see?" Questions Windu as he bends forward.

"Darkness… so much hate." States Theron, feeling vulnerable for the first time since coming to the Temple, "What was that."

"Enemy of the Jedi, it is." States Yoda as he stands with his cane, "Lord of the Sith; Darth Sidious, it is."

"Go and rest, Padawan." Orders Windu, prompting Theron to nod his head and stand. As he heads to the door, he stops and turns back.

"Before I was pulled away… I saw something" States Theron, making the two turn to him.

"I saw… Naboo… and Coruscant…" Reveals Theron, making the two look to each other. "I thought you should know." Theron leaves the room.

"To think he was able to see through the dark side veil that has blinded us for so long and he's not even trained." States an impressed Windu, "He might be the one to turn the tides."

"Hmm, in danger, he is." States Yoda with a grave voice, "Felt him, the enemy did."

"Then we must train him quickly." States Windu, making Yoda nod his head.

"Train him, I will." States Yoda, making Windu surprised that Yoda would train someone himself, "Reveal to him, his bloodline, I must."

"To think the blood of Shan and Revan, flows through his blood." States Windu as he looks to Yoda, "He is very powerful."

"Begin his lessons, I will." States Yoda as the two slowly leave the room. Unknown to the two Jedi Masters, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious, sits in his office, having felt the intrusion in the Force. To think the line of Revan still exists. Sidious looks forward to molding to the descendent of Revan into his tool of destruction.

As Yoda said, Theron's training began quickly the next day. Rising before anyone in the temple, the two began Theron's training. The first part of training was saber skills. It one instant, Yoda was able to trip the teen with his cane, prompting Theron to blink in confusion, much to Yoda's amusement. As time progressed, Theron's saber skills improved at an unprecedented rate. In just a year, Theron has become so skilled at the saber arts that he has beaten older padawans in spars. He has trained with Mace Windu and Cin Drallig to improve his skills. In his training he has become adept at using the lightsaber form Jar'Kai.

Possessing a slim but toned build, Theron was both quick and powerful. Combining two lightsabers with this combination allowed Theron to batter enemies with fast and powerful blows while being quick enough to switch to defense. He uses both Soresu, the defensive lightsaber form for powerful defense while simultaneously using Vaapad for powerful attacks. As time progressed, Theron added more lightsaber forms to his saberskills, eventually starting to make his own form.

When it came to Force Powers, Yoda trained him extra hard. Theron's Force potential was so great he could already unconsciously use the Force in battle. According to Yoda, Theron has used Battle Precognition, Force Body, Force Valor, and Battle Meditation, all of which require a very powerful connection to the Force and Theron used them without even knowing. With training, Theron's abilities improved so much he could use numerous Force abilities, including Emerald Lighting. Yoda also trained him in Tutaminis.

Walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple is Padawan Theron. Theron, now 16 stands at 5'10 with swept back spiky hair. He wears a Jedi Tunic with a robe around his shoulders. Theron heads to the hanger and spots Master Yoda waiting, in front of the Absolution. Theron stands beside him and greets him.

"Master." Nods Theron, making Yoda hum and nod, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Time it is." States Yoda, making Theron look to him, "Learn who you are, you must."

"I don't understand." States Theron as Yoda chuckles and walks forward.

"In time, you will." Chuckles Yoda, making Theron further confused. His master is not very forthcoming, Theron suspects it has something to do with age but wisely says nothing, "Come, come, late we will be." The Absolution takes off and breaks into the atmosphere as Theron puts in some coordinates. The ship jumps to light speed and vanishes from Coruscant's orbit. As it does, another ship appears and follows right after the Absolution.

Hours later, the Absolution exits out of hyperspace in front of a planet that is unfamiliar to Theron. The planet appears to be covered in mist and swamps and doesn't appear to show up on many maps. Theron also senses the Force is strong on the planet. He looks to Yoda who hums as he sees the planet. The Absolution enters the atmosphere and is immediately overcome with dense fog. Theron uses the Force to guide him to a safe place to land. Exiting the ship, Theron with his cloak on looks around.

"Where are we, master?" Questions Theron as Yoda makes his way down the ramp.

"Dagobah, this planet is called." States Yoda as he walks through the swamps with Theron following, "Pure in the Force, it is." The two walk through the swamps before Yoda stops as Theron is drawn to a dense area.

"In you must go." States Yoda as Theron looks to him and nods his head. Theron enters the dense vegetation and enters a dark clearing. He looks around before stopping as a ethereal figure makes its way towards him. Sensing no hostility, Theron remains calm as the figure appears. The figure has blue green eyes and dark hair. He wears a brown cloak.

"Are you a Jedi?" Questions Theron, making the man shake his head, "Who are you?" The man says nothing before the sound of a lullaby reaches Theron's ears. Tears begin to run down the face of Theron as he listens to the song.

**Lora lie lo **

**Lora lie lay **

** Lay lo, lay lo **

** Lay, lay **

** Lora lie lo **

** Lora lie lay **

** Lay lo, lay lo **

**Lay, lay **

** I'll fly for you**

** My child, my son **

** Sweet dreams to you **

** My only one **

** I'll fly for you **

**My child, my son **

** Sweet dreams, my only one **

** Lora lie lo **

** Lora lie lay **

** Lay lo, lay lo **

** Lay, lay **

The song fades as Theron wipes the tears away from his eyes. The man in front of him says nothing and walks away, prompting Theron to follow. He heads farther into the deep vegetation and struggles to keep pace with the ghostly figure. He enters a clearing with no sign of the man. As he turns, he comes face to face with the figure again.

"**_I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you… I'm so sorry… my son_**." States the figure, making Theron reach for him.

"Father?" Questions Theron, making the man nod his head before images of his father wielding a lightsaber appears in his mind. The man fights against a Zabrak wielding a double bladed lightsaber as a woman flees the scene. His father fights bravely but the Sith is too quick and his father falls. The man fades, making Theron panic.

"Wait! Father!" Shouts Theron but no answer comes.

"**_Markus Shan will always be with you_**." States a voice, making Theron reel around and come face to face with a fair skinned woman with short black hair and blue eyes.

"… I know you." States Theron as he remembers his time in the library, "You're Grandmaster Satele Shan."

"You have studied well, my descendent." States Satele with a smile as two more figures appear together. Bastila Shan and Revan appear to Theron who can't believe what he is seeing.

"You three and my father, you pulled me out of the darkness that day." States Theron, recognizing the light the three have.

"We did." Confirms Revan with a nod of his head, "I am surprised you remember us."

"We only appeared for a few seconds." Finishes Bastila with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Questions Theron, making the three look to each other.

"We felt it was time to reveal your lineage." States Revan as he steps forward, "And warn you of the danger."

"I know." States Theron with a smile, making the three surprised, "I learned about you all during my time in the Jedi Archives."

"If I am related to you, I must be wary of the Dark Side's influence." States Theron, making Theron nod his head.

"…My father?" Questions Theron, making Satele step forward.

"Your father was unable to finish his training to become one with the Force but can appear at times." Reveals Satele with a somber smile, "But, I believe that was his final time."

"…I see." States Theron sadly as Bastila steps ups.

"Fear not young warrior, your father will always be with you." Consoles Bastila, making Theron nod before he feels a new appearance.

"The enemy is aware of you, young one." States Revan as Theron looks to the sky to see a burning starship.

"I'll handle it." Vows Theron as he heads to the sight of the crash with his hood on. He makes his way into a clearing with tree surrounding the area. He spots the burning wreckage of the starship and decides to investigate. The crash shows no signs of life, much to Theron's expectations. Rain begins to fall on the area, prompting Theron to look up at the sky. His face becomes soaked with rain water.

"Seems like the rain will continue for awhile." States a voice from behind Theron. Theron does not turn, having sensed the figure already. The figure wears black robes with his hood on. The figure watches Theron stand in the rain and chuckles.

"That's harmful to your health and body." States the figure as Theron glances back at him, "Heh, I have no idea what a boy like you is thinking, but from here, it almost looks like you're crying."

"…Why are you here?" Questions Theron as the two stare at each other, "You followed me from Coruscant."

"Oh, you knew?" States the figure, impressed at the boy's awareness, "I thought I hid myself, expertly."

"…I feel your connection to the Dark Side." States Theron as he uses Force Sense on the figure and can tell the Force is with him, "Where is your master?"

"You'll meet him soon." States the figure as he reveals his face. Theron is surprised to see a Sith Pureblood in the flesh, believing the species went extinct ages ago, "I've been sent to bring you to him."

"My name is Radis Kridan and it is my mission to bring the descendent of Revan to my master." States Radis as he draws his red lightsaber, "I suggest you come quietly."

"…Same to you." States Theron as he turns to Radis, "It is not my desire to fight you but now that I know your mission, it is my duty… to capture you." With his words left to Radis, Theron draws two lightsabers from his waist. The hilts are standard and straight and both blades are purple. The two stand and stare off before both dash forward with Force Speed, shedding their cloaks in midair. The two clash in a flurry of blows before landing on the ground and begining the duel.

The two attack with furious blows as Theron uses Jar'Kai to counter the form Juyo that Radis uses. Theron jumps over Radis' swing before coming down with both blades. Radis blocks and deflects before attacking. Theron swings his blades quickly before bringing down both blades. Radis steps back and prepares to bring down a double handed blow but Theron is quicker and uses Force Push to send the Sith flying back into a tree trunk. Theron jumps in front of him and uses Twin Strike but Radis proves his speed by jumping away. The tree is cut in half and falls to the ground. Radis lands moments before Theron lands in front of him. Radis attempts a Force Push but Theron blocks it by crossing his arms. Radis comes down with an overhead but Theron jumps away. However, Radis uses the Force to fling branches at the padawan. Theron cuts through them with both sabers before landing on the ground and cutting down two more before one smacks him into a tree. Theron removes the log before clashing with Radis. Radis struggles to fend off the assault due to the number of attacks Theron can launch. Theron performs Sun Djem, managing to disarm Radis. However, before he can capitalize, Radis jumps into the trees and pulls his lightsaber up.

Theron swiftly follows with the use of Force Speed but loses sight of Radis. Theron uses Force Sense in an attempt to locate the Sith but as he does, the branch beneath him snaps, breaking his concentration. Luckily, he catches a vine and slows his fall but a blur of red cuts the vine. Theron falls before landing on a branch and spots Radis land on an opposing branch. The two run along the trees clashing multiply times in the trees. Theron glides towards Radis before the Theron unleashes a devastating assault. Radis manages to fend off the assault. The two jump through the swamps, using the Force to hurl entire trees at each other as they fight, jumping from tree to tree and cutting the vines they swing on. The two enter a blade lock, grinding their blades against each other, only breaking the lock to attack before entering it again. Theron breaks the lock and Force pushes Radis out into a clearing. Radis is impressed at the skill the padawan has at such a young age. To Radis, violence was an art form but to Theron it seemed to be life itself. His skill is something that cannot be taught, only born with.

Radis recovers in the swamp as Theron dashes from the trees. Radis uses the Force to hurl boulders at the padawan prompting Theron to cut through them all before landing. The moment he does, Radis uses the Force to splash Theron in the face. Theron steps back as Radis pushes his assault. Theron counters and clashes with Radis. Theron attacks with two blows, one is blocked the second is dodged. Radis counters with a sweep that Theron evades by ducking before crossing both his blades and blocking a strike and sweeping. Radis blocks the attack before jumping back. The two take a reprieve and catch their breaths. Their tunics and gear are all worn and ripped from the duel. The trail from the battle shows complete destruction around the swamp.

"Impressive, padawan." Compliments Radis as he pants, "But your skills could be much more under my master's guidance."

"You mean, manipulation." States Theron as he holds his lightsabers up, "You have been deceived, Radis Kridan. Your master will use you until you no longer serve a purpose."

"It's in your blood to fall to the Dark Side." States Radis, ignoring the padawan's words, "Revan and Bastila both fell."

"And yet they came back to the Light." Counters Theron, wiping the smirk from Radis' face, "That is what makes them powerful."

"It seems talking serves no purpose." States Radis as he lifts his saber, "I'll take you by force."

"It is not my intension to kill you." States Theron as his eyes narrow and he enters a Jar'Kai stance, "But if you advance, I will have no choice." The two narrow their eyes and dash forward. The two clash as the battle become far more violent, with both of them attacking at full force. Theron uses the Force to hurl Radis back. Radis attempts to retaliate by using the Force to hurl a massive boulder at Theron. However, using his full power of the Force, Theron pushes the boulder back at Radis. The boulder slams into Radis and hurls him through the forest.

"Shit." Curses Radis as he removes the boulder and unleashes a Force Push as Theron rushes forward. Theron sees it coming and charges through the attack which rips his tunic off, exposing his upper body. The action surprises Radis and he suffers as Theron unleashes a Force Push with Emerald Lightning mixed in. Radis slams into a tree trunk, which shatters from the force. Radis' tunic rips apart as he flies through a tree. Radis feels as if he is filled with needles as the lightning courses around him. Feeling he is outmatched in terms of Force powers, Radis initiates a saber duel. Theron rushes forward and attacks at high speeds. For every one attack, Radis launches, Theron launches three or four with the aid of Jar'Kai. The two clash with fast and powerful blows while standing right in front of each other. The two clash in a blade lock and grind against each other.

"Time to end this." Growls Radis as he pulls forward, disarming Theron who is caught by surprise Radis points his blade at Theron, "Give up?" Theron answers by grabbing Radis' arm and yanking up before thrusting his elbow upward into his gut, making the Sith gag up some blood. Using his mastery of Teräs Käsi, Theron disarms him before performing a spinning back elbow, breaking the nose of Radis. Theron pulls Radis forward, ripping his tunic further before unleashing several devastating blows upon the Sith Pureblood. He finishes his combination by slamming both hands into Radis' chest. The Sith is flung back before rolling to recover. Radis pulls his lightsaber to him and attacks the unarmed Theron who evades the Sith. Radis swings at Theron's legs, forcing the padawan to jump, allowing Radis launch a kick that Theron blocks. However, with his movement halted, there is a small opening for an attack. Radis thrusts his saber forward only for Theron to use Tutaminis to absorb the energy of the lightsaber, a feat previously done by Satele Shan.

As the struggle goes on, the lightsaber seems to become unstable before exploding, sending both combatants back. Radis stands on shaky legs as his chest is torched by the explosion. He channels his anger to empower him and will his body to continue. However, as he looks up, he spots Theron has recovered first and stands atop some roots. He has a cut across his cheek and dirt along his face. Theron launches a Force Push, that sends the Sith Pureblood hurling into a mountain side. The attack and grip is so fierce that Radis feels as if his bones could shatter.

"GRRRAAAAGGH!" Shouts Radis, channeling his anger in an attempt to break free. His eyes widen when Theron charges the Force in his hands, causing visible distortions of energy to appear around his hands. Theron launches a Force Wave at Radis, "RAAAAHHH!"

The Force Wave smashes against Radis, obliterating the entire mountainside he was pinned to. The rocks and rubble hit the swamp floor as Theron stands victorious over his defeated enemy. Theron pulls his lightsabers to him and jumps down from the perch he is on. His boots splash in the swamp water as he walks forward. He stops as he sees the buried body of Radis who appears to still have some life in him. The right side of his body is completely crushed by tons of rocks and the damage he sustained at the hands of the Force Wave, are severe. Theron lifts the rocks from Radis, relieving some of the Sith's pain.

"Where is your master?" Questions Theron as he bends down to the Sith, "Why protect him when him when he has clearly deceived you with the mention of power?"

"Y-You know… URK, you Jedi think Sith are monsters." States Radis as he looks at the powerful being in front of him, "But in truth, you're the monster here."

"…Perhaps." States Theron as he looks to the Sith on the verge of death, "Forgive me." Theron places his hand on Radis' head and his eyes glow blue as he uses Force Sense and Force Sight, both of which are far more powerful than the standard Jedis and even Masters, to look inside the head of Radis. There he meets a powerful darkness.

"**_There is no light that can beat the darkness, Blood of Revan_**." States a voice from the Darkness, "**_You will fall just as he did_**."

"I do not fear you, monster." States Theron as he stands before the darkness, unwavering.

"**_Hehehehaha, child, the Jedi will betray you and you will come to seek me out_**." Reveals the darkness with a cackle, "**_I look forward to the day when you find yourself alone_**. **_Come to me and learn the ways of the Dark Side_**"

"…We'll see." States Theron before severing the bond and exiting Radis' mind. Radis' as long since faded before Theron left his mind. Theron hears the sounds of grunts and glances back to see Yoda walking forward.

"Master, I must ask something of you." States Theron as he stands from his position. Yoda looks to the padawan and sighs gravely, "…Fight me." Theron activates both lightsabers and turns with a cold look in his eyes. Yoda says nothing and draws his lightsaber. Master and Padawan stand across from each other before Yoda yells and jumps, with Theron doing the same.

* * *

**Cliffhanger guys! What the heck just happened?! LOL! Wait for the next chapter.**

**So going to Dagobah was a chance to reveal Theron's father and have him talk with the spirits of Bastila, Revan, and Satele. Now he is still not aware of his mother's line and will find out later in the story. Lullaby is from Carnival Row- I'll Fly For You. **

**The duel was fairly even when it came to lightsaber arts. But keep in mind that Theron is making his own Form which has yet to be completed. But in terms of Force Powers, Theron was far stronger. That is why I had him win with the use of the Force and not saber skills.**

**Next Chapter- Exiled! A Dark Path? **


	4. Chapter 4-Exiled

**Exiled!**

**A Dark Path?**

* * *

The planet of Dagobah is in view as a Republic cruiser exits hyperspace and descends to the planet. Sitting in the swamps of the planet is Grandmaster Yoda who appears deep in thought. The area is wrecked from what appears to be a ferocious battle of Force Users. Yoda appears unharmed and sits on a rock, holding two lightsabers, clearly not his own. Yoda sighs and grunts as he moves from his position as the Republic Cruiser lands in the clearing. Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker exit the ship and greet the old master.

"Master Yoda, I was surprised to receive your distress signal." States Obi Wan as he looks around at the destroyed area, "What happened here?"

"To the Temple, I must go." States Yoda as he slowly walks by the two, "Grave news, I have."

"…Where is Theron?" Questions Anakin after taking a look around, "Didn't you come together?"

"Hmm, exiled he has been." States Yoda, making Obi Wan widen his eyes and Anakin to lower his head, "His fate, no longer in our hands, it is." The three enter the ship and rocket into space. In the swamp is a severed arm that is pulled into the swamp by a creature.

In hyperspace is the Absolution and inside the cockpit appears to be a severely injured Theron who has medical droids attending to him. His eyes snap open as he slowly begins to heal, via the Force. However, he cannot heal his missing left arm, a product of his duel with Yoda. The Absolution does not hold prosthetics and can only relieve the pain. The ship exits hyperspace in a system with only one planet. Theron feels darkness radiating from the planet known as Korriban, birthplace of the Sith species and the Sith Academy. Using his Force Sense, Theron has managed to find the academy that has been hidden from the Jedi. The Absolution lands on the planet as Theron dons a cloak with his hood up. The stub on his left arm is wrapped with brown cloth.

Exiting his ship, Theron looks around and sees nothing but ruins and rocks. As walks forward, looking at his surroundings before using his right hand to pull at the air with his bare hands. The air distorts before revealing a fully functioning Sith Academy. The illusion destroyed, Theron is greeted by Sith Acolytes with their training blades raised. The acolytes number in the dozens as they surround Theron.

"I don't know who you are but you must really want to die." States a female acolyte as Theron says nothing.

"…I must speak with Count Dooku." States Theron after a silence. His request coming off as a demand, "Take me to him or stand aside."

"Oh, we'll take you to him." States another acolyte with a chuckle, "In pieces!"

"The only way you're getting through us, is over a dead bodies." States the female acolyte as Theron sighs.

"So be it." States Theron before he thrusts his right arm forward and uses Force Crush on an acolyte, crushing his heart and tossing his body into another acolyte. An acolyte behind Theron attempts to attack, only for Theron to duck and thrust his stubbed arm into the acolyte's face, caving it in with a sickening crunch. The acolyte falls to the ground, not moving.

"Kill him!" Shouts an acolyte as the all charge at Theron who pulls a training blade from the ground into his hand. Theron swings as a yell echoes through the canyons.

Deep in the Academy, Count Dooku sits in a chair with several others. This is the Dark Council, the ruling body of the Sith and directly underneath their leader, Darth Sidious. Each of the members controls one of the Twelves Spheres of Influence. Count Dooku sits in his seat before opening his eyes as an acolyte enters the room.

"My lords, a Jedi is here!" Alerts the acolyte, making the Council growls before Dooku stands.

"I will handle this." States Dooku as he walks from his seat, "The Jedi Council is unaware of your existence and our master wants to keep it that way." Dooku exits the chambers and stalks through the academy before coming to a halt. Many acolytes whisper amongst each other as Dooku looks at the scene in front of him.

The area is littered with the defeated bodies of young acolytes and the wind picks up dust. Standing in the middle of the carnage is Theron who has not removed his hood and holds a training blade. He appears to be unharmed, only the stub of a left arm, appears to be bleeding. Dooku walks forward and claps his hands.

"Impressive." Compliments the Count as he comes to a halt in front of Theron, "It seems your skill is nothing to scoff at, Blood of Revan."

"…We need to talk." States Theron as he drops the training blade, making Dooku nod his head.

"Indeed." States Dooku as he looks over the young Jedi, "Your wounds are severe, you require medical attention."

"The Force sustains me and will heal me." Rejects Theron, making Dooku chuckle.

"Why have you come here?" Questions Dooku as he looks at Theron. Theron remains quiet before turning away from Dooku.

"I've been exiled from the Jedi Order." States Theron, making Dooku hum, "I have nowhere else to go or anyone to finish my training."

"Why were you exiled?" Questions Dooku as he stares intently at Theron. Theron says nothing for awhile before turning back to Dooku.

"I battled Master Yoda on Dagobah." Reveals Theron as Dooku looks to him, "There I learned my heritage and what the Jedi want with me."

"They want to use you." States Dooku as he looks to Theron, "Brainwash you into doing their dirty work."

"So I faced Yoda, to test the limits of my power." States Theron as he grips the stump of his left arm, "It seems he is not all bravado."

"Forgive me." States Dooku as he steps forward and narrows his eyes, "I find it difficult that a padawan was capable of dueling Master Yoda and escaping him."

"…Do you doubt me?" Questions Theron with a cold look in his eyes, "Perhaps I should show you my power and you can judge yourself if I incapable?"

"Indeed." States Dooku as the two face off, "There is a Jedi by the name of Enso Harrick in the Otter Rim."

"I know him." States Theron as he holds the training saber in his hands.

"He holds an special holocron given to him to protect by the Jedi Council." Continues Dooku as Theron narrows his eyes, "Bring me the holocron and his lightsaber and I might consider believing your tale."

"…" Theron says nothing and turns from the Count, dropping the training saber as his cloak billows in the wind. Theron heads toward his ship as Dooku speaks.

"Perhaps you require a lightsaber?" States Dooku, making Theron stop in his tracks.

"Do not mistake me for one of your acolytes." States Theron coldly, "I am wounded, I've have no lightsaber, and I am missing an arm."

"And yet." Continues Theron before glancing back at the Count whose fingers twitch at the cold look in the teens eyes, "The power is possess makes us as different as heaven and earth." Dooku chuckles with amusement as he watches the teen enter his ship.

"Interesting." States Dooku as the Absolution powers up and takes off. Theron pilots his ship and enters hyperspace before entering a meditation. He harnesses the power of the Force to heal his wounds and stop the bleeding from his left arm.

A Republic Cruiser exits hyperspace in front of Coruscant. Its passengers include, Masters Yoda and Obi Wan with Padawan Anakin Skywalker. The ship lands at a platform where they are met with Jedi Masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, and Shaak Ti. Standing in front is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who watches as Yoda exits the ship.

"Ah, Master Yoda." States Palpatine in what appears to be a relieved tone, "When I heard about your distress signal, I feared the worst."

"Unharmed I am." Assures Yoda as he looks to his fellow Jedi, "But saddened I am."

"Is it true a padawan attacked you?" Questions Palpatine as Yoda nods his head gravely, "Then he must be brought to justice."

"With respect Chancellor, this is a Jedi matter." States Windu, interjecting, "Allow us to handle it."

"Of course Master Jedi, but if you need any assistance, I will be willing to help." Assures Palpatine as he walks away with his guards and a cruel smile forms on his lips.

"Is it true?" Questions Shaak Ti in a gentle tone, making Yoda look to her.

"Hmm, attacked me the padawan did." The Jedi masters make their way towards the temple as Yoda hums gravely.

The Absolution exits hyperspace and in front of the ship is a Republic attack cruiser. The cruiser appears to be halted above a planet. The Absolution is undetected and flies to the airlock. Theron flips several switches, enabling the autopilot of the Absolution. He infiltrates the ship and makes his way to the bridge. On the way there, Theron plants several small explosives at varying points. As he makes his way through the ship, he finds it strange he has yet to encounter a single clone. As he turns a corner, he comes face to face with said clones.

"Hands up!" Shouts a clone, making Theron look to him. The clones seem to be guarding the bridge and have formed a wall to stop him.

"You were expecting me?" States Theron as he looks at the gathered clones, "The Count." The clones say nothing as Theron uses Force Sense to locate Enso Harrick. He senses he is behind the doors and walks forward.

"Stop!" Shouts the clone as Theron walks forward, "Blast him!"

The clones all fire, only for Theron to thrust his right arm forward. In a display of unbelievable Force knowledge, Theron uses Force Stasis to stop all the incoming lasers. However, that is not all. All the clone troopers are frozen in place, unable to even move a finger. Theron walks forward, absorbing the lasers in his direct path. He walks past the troopers and stops at the blast doors. Theron lifts his right arm and at the same time, the troopers behind him fall to the floor, out cold. Theron places his palm on the blast doors.

"Stand ready!" Shouts Jedi Knight Enso Harrick as he ignites his green lightsaber. Enso Harrick is a Human with short brown hair and grey eyes. He wears Jedi Armor and a cloak over his body. Enso's eyes widen as the blast doors begin to crack slowly before shattering in an instant, forcing the remaining troops to shield their eyes. Theron walks into the room as the clones aim the blasters at him. With a simple hand gesture, the clones fall to the floor, unconscious. Enso stands firm as Theron stops in front of him.

"The holocron." Demands Theron as he looks to Enso, "I know you have it."

"I was charged to protect this holocron with my life." States Enso as he looks to Theron, "And I will!" Enso swings his lightsaber directly at Theron. However, the lightsaber stops centimeters before Theron. Enso strains and applies greater force to no avail. Theron's right hand begins to close and Enso's armor begins to rend. Enso drops his lightsaber as he is lifted from the ground. Theron searches his robes and pulls out the holocron before throwing Enso into the opposing wall. He retrieves Enso's lightsaber and stalks out of the room as the clones begin to come to. As he rounds a corner, Theron activates the bombs, crippling the ship and destroying the hanger. The Absolution flies away from the crippled ship and disappears into hyperspace.

Later, the Absolution exits hyperspace above Korriban. The ship lands just outside the Sith Academy, drawing attention from the acolytes. Count Dooku stands at the platform as the ramp lowers. Theron exits the ship and tosses the lightsaber at the Count. The saber ignites midflight but the Count easily catches it. Theron walks forward and shows the holocron to the Count.

"Well done." Compliments Dooku as he attempts to take the holocron, only for Theron to pull it back.

"You told them I was coming." Accuses Theron with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

"Does it matter?" Questions Dooku, making Theron remain passive, "You completed your test."

"Test? You're no different from the Jedi." States Theron with a scoff, "Test after test."

"I assure you, no of us here will stand in the way of your progress." Assures the Count with a smile as Theron remains stoic, "In fact, we encourage you to become powerful."

"…We'll see." States Theron as he walks past the Count who follows. Before he takes another step, the hologram of Darth Sidious appears in his path.

"_**Blood of Revan**_." Greets the Lord of the Sith, making Theron look to the hologram, "_**It gladdens me to see you embrace your heritage and join the Dark Side**_."

"Please don't misunderstand." States Theron as Sidious looks to the teen, "I chose this path for one reason; power. Power I know I have but haven't been taught to access. Power to test myself against the greatest threats in the universe."

"_**Yes I feel it**_." States Sidios with a cackle, "_**Your desire for power is great. And power you will have**_."

"The power you seek, lies within the Tomb of Darth Malak." States Dooku as Theron looks to him, "Go there and you will find the path to power."

"But first, perhaps we should do something about your arm." States Dooku as he leads the way to a medical facility.

Theron leaves the medical facility with a prosthetic arm colored black. Not trusting the Sith Droids, Theron designed the arm himself. As he makes his way towards the tomb, he comes across different points of interest. He even comes across the deceased bodies of Sith Acolytes who have failed in their trials. Entering the Valley of the Dark Lords, Theron enters the Tomb of Darth Malak. As he does, the cave collapses behind him and he comes face to face with Sith Zealots.

Understanding their purpose, Theron walks forward and allows them to capture him. For the next several months, Theron underwent brutal experiments at the hands of the Sith Zealots, who covered his body in ritualistic tattoos and shaved his head. The Sith Zealots subjected Theron to many horrors, testing him both physically and mentally in constant fear, pain and isolation. All of this was meant to break Theron and forge him into a tool of the Dark Side. However, unknown to them, Theron resisted, not wanting to become anyone's slave. Focusing solely on the pursuit of power, Theron become what was promised to him. Power Incarnate.

Five months since landing on Korriban, the tomb begins to shake before the rocks that sealed the entrance, explode outward. Count Dooku stands at the entrance and waits. He doesn't wait long before a shadowy figure stalks forward. Acolytes watching widen their eyes in fear as Theron wears an armor set the Sith and Jedi alike, feared and respected. The Armor of Revan, which seem to have been modified by Theron. The base design is the same but appear to have more armor on it. But the mask, remains unchanged. Most of the cloth has been replaced by armor plating along the legs and arms. On his shoulders are layered pauldrons with the cape attached to it. Another thing to note, is the height difference. Due to experimentation and torture, Theron had used the Force to cut himself off from the pain and strengthen his body and mind beyond what many think is possible. The result is the massive 2 meter Theron. Though taller, Theron's body type remains the same. He possesses an athletic build, suited for combat. On his hip is a long hilt of a double bladed lightsaber with special modifications. The lightsaber is of ancient design as it has two cross guards on both ends of the hilt which diverted extra heat from the kyber crystal.

Deciding to test the results of his time in the tomb, Dooku nods his head as two newly appointed Sith Apprentices; walk up on either side of him. The two are human with shaved heads and appear to be twins. Watching from a perch are a group of young Sith with the one standing closer, being a Sith Pureblood who is about the height of Theron. The teen looks intently at Theron as he walks forward before folding his arms.

"Show us what you can do, Blood of Revan." States the figure as he watches with the others beside him. The two Sith walk up and meet Theron who stops but says nothing.

"Hello, friend." Starts the one Theron believes to be the older of the two, "My brother and I wish to have words with you." The two are forced to look up at Theron, being significantly shorter.

"Shame it has to be this way." Says the younger brother but Theron senses no remorse, "My name is Garek, this is my older brother, Tarek."

"We thought you should know the names of the ones that'll kill you." States Tarek as Theron remains quiet, "It's the only way to redeem ourselves to our Master."

"It's you or us." States Garek as he points to Theron, "We choose you."

"…You should have used this time to flee." States Theron with the mask distorting his voice, "Instead you have only hastened your death."

"We'll see." States Tarek as he ignites his lightsaber along with his brother, "Fight for your life!" The two charge at Theron who ignites his lightsaber, blocking both of attacks with only a single side of his lightsaber ignited. The twins unleash of flurry of strikes upon Theron who skillfully blocks all the attacks while countering when there is an opening. Theron's skill and power begins to overwhelm the two who are put on the defensive. Theron slams his lightsaber into the combined guard of Tarek and Garek, who struggle to fend off the assault. The blade lock continues as Theron pushes forward. The blade on his cross guard, sinks into Garek's shoulder, making him yell out before Tarek disengages and aims for Theron's legs. However, Theron pushes Garek back and spins around, blocking his strike. Theron pushes them both back and spins his lightsaber like a buzz saw, driving the brothers back.

"He's good." Compliments a young woman sitting on a perch next to the mysterious Sith Pureblood, "He's just toying with them."

"What do you think, Vitiate?" Questions another figure. The Sith Pureblood looks down at the battle and smirks.

"Those two are weak and the weak die on Korriban." States Vitiate with a smile.

Back on the field, Theron parries and blocks the combined strikes of the brothers while countering their strikes. Feeling they are doing nothing, the brothers step back on either side of Theron who quickly holsters his lightsaber as the two release a Force Push. Theron counters by releasing two. The three attacks collide with Theron in-between. The ground cracks beneath Theron before he pushes the brother back. Garek flies into some rocks as Tarek rolls in the sand.

"Ugh… Garek!" Shouts Tarek after regaining his breath. Before he can run to his brother, he hears a yell getting closer. He looks up to see Theron coming down with his lightsaber. Tarek blocks the initial strike but struggles to fend off the pressed assault before in a quick move, he is struck down by a spinning cut to his waist. Tarek stands, not fully comprehending what has just happened before he lowers his hands and drops his lightsaber before falling to the ground. Theron spins his lightsaber before holstering it.

"ARRRRGGGH!" Shouts the angered voice of Garek as he charges towards Theron who glances back at him. Garek thrusts his saber forward, only for Theron to catch his hand, elbow him in the face and punch him in the gut with his prosthetic limb, making Garek cough up a bile. Theron then Force Chokes Garek, lifting him from the ground and holds him there for several seconds before releasing him. Garek tries to regain his breath and stands on wobbily legs before Theron Force Pushes him back into the rocks with a sickening crash. Theron turns away and continues his path to Count Dooku, ignoring the sound of moving rubble. Garek removes the rocks from him as blood runs down his face. Garek uses the Force to retrieve both his own lightsaber and his brother's. Garek jumps high into the air as Theron ignores him. Garek heads right for Theron who turns in a split second with Garek in the air. He then blasts Garek with Force Lighting, powerful enough to illuminate the surrounding area and cause loud thunder. The lightning fades before the smoking body of Garek lands in a heap. Theron turns and walks to Count Dooku who looks upon Theron.

"Did you find what you were seeking?" Questions Dooku as Theron slowly removes the mask on his face. Theron snaps his eyes open to show fiery red-rimmed yellow eyes.

On Coruscant, within the Jedi Temple. Several pairs of eyes snap open. Shaak Ti pants before gathering her composure and heading to the Council Chambers. She makes her way through the quiet temple before coming to the chamber. There she sees her fellow council members already waiting. She takes her seat quickly as Yoda walks in and sits. Nothing is said for some time before Eeth Koth speaks.

"We all felt it." States Eeth Koth as the council nods their heads, "Theron has fallen."

"This is my fault." States Shaak Ti with remorse, "I should have been more diligent in his training."

"The fault is ours to blame as well." Reminds Kit Fisto, "Many of us here trained him."

"He will become out greatest enemy if his power keeps rising." States Ki Adi Mundi, making Yoda lift his head.

"Wrong you are." States Yoda drawing the attention of the Council, "Time it is, for the truth."

"The truth?" Questions Obi Wan with confusion as he looks to Yoda.

_Flashback_

_Nearly five months ago on the planet of Dagobah. Theron stands over the defeated body of Radis Kridan. He appears to be deep in thought, going over everything in his head. How has the enemy remained in front of the Jedi for so long? Are they so powerful? Or, are they receiving help? These questions plague Theron who decides on a unique course of action. Theron hears the grunts of Yoda and stands before turning to his master. The two say nothing as Theron looks to him._

"_Master, I must ask something of you." States Theron as he bends down to the old Grandmaster._

"_Let me go to the Dark." States Theron, making Yoda hum with his eyes looking down, "Allow me to help the Republic gain an advantage over the enemy."_

"_Dangerous, what you are asking is." States Yoda as he looks to the teen, "Alone you will be."_

"_That is how it must be, if I am to succeed." States Theron as Yoda looks to him, "Only I can do this."_

"_I can get names, plans, and with luck, maybe the Count himself." States Theron as Yoda searches his face and only finds a strong resolve._

"_Already decided, you have." States Yoda as he looks at the padawan who nods his head. Theron was going to do it even if Yoda declined. Yoda looks to Theron and sighs._

"_Agree with you, I do." States Yoda after awhile, making Theron bow his head and stand. As he prepares to walk away, he stops. _

"_I can't go like this." States Theron as he looks himself over before turning to Yoda, "They will never believe I left here without engaging you in combat."_

"_Hmm, true that is." States Yoda as Theron ignites his lightsabers._

"_Fight me, for real." States Theron, making Yoda hesitate, "That is the only way." Yoda says nothing and drops his cane before igniting his lightsaber. The two jump towards each other and clash blades._

_Flashback Over_

The Council sits in shock over what they have just heard as Yoda hums. Mace Windu nods his head, having known since Yoda came back from Dagobah. Shaak Ti releases a sigh of relief but still worries that her padawan may be in over his head. She is not the only one as many of the Council believe this was not a good move. This is also an aggressive move, something the Jedi never do. Obi Wan rubs his beard and thinks the move is strategically brilliant. They have a spy inside the enemy's ranks.

"But what about what we felt?" Questions Aayla Secura with others nodding their heads, "We all felt he has fallen to the Dark Side."

"Fall he must, to deceive the enemy." States Yoda as he hums.

"Only one who carries the blood of Revan can fall to the dark and come back to the light." States Mace Windu, making the council nod their heads.

"This must remain among us here." States Mace Windu, looking at each of the council members, "No one else can know." Before more can be said, a transmission is received and the holoimage of Theron is shown. The Council is shocked by his appearance and his eyes. But they can also see, he is fighting the Dark Side.

"_**Master Yoda**_." Greets Theron with a head bow, "_**I only have a short time before I am called before the Dark Council**_."

"_**These**_ _**past months I have spent in the Tomb of Darth Malak**_." States Theron, with everyone present having heard of the Sith Lord, "_**They attempted to mold me into a tool of the Dark Side and now I must play my part**_."

"_**With that said, I have information on several operations that will be transferred to the Temple Archives, under Operation Shadow of Revan**_." States Theron as he looks off camera for a second before returning, "_**I have yet to find an opening to secure Count Dooku but I sense him becoming relaxed in my presence**_."

"_**I have detailed the structure of the Sith Academy and found it resembling the Jedi Temple to some degree**_." Reveals Theron as he once again looks off camera, "_**The number of acolytes have been increasing of late which makes me come to the belief they have some way of locating anyone with a hint of Force Talent**_."

"_**I urge the Jedi Temple to do the same as the numbers are growing every day**_." States Theron as looks into the camera, _**"…I have to go, May the Force be with you**_." The transmission ends, making the Council look to each other.

"He cannot last forever." States Eeth Koth as he looks to Yoda, "Already the Dark Side surrounds him."

"He has fallen but resists its influence." States Aayla Secura.

"How long before we end the operation?" Questions Shaak Ti as Yoda hums.

"No specific time was decided upon." States Mace Windu, "For now we have to wait."

Back on Korriban, Theron looks down at an astromech who beeps cheerfully. The astromech is black and gold and resembles an R2 unit. Theron pats the head of the astromech with a smile on his face. He puts his mask back on and exits his room. Walking through the temple, Theron makes his way outside the Dark Council's chambers with Arsiix behind him. Arsiix beeps warily but Theron pats its head reassuringly. The doors open and Theron steps inside with Arsiix following behind. He makes his way to the center of the room and looks around.

"So, this is the one that carries the blood of Revan the Butcher." States a dark voice as Theron spots twelve figures seated around the room. They vary from Human to Sith and some are masked.

"Indeed." States Count Dooku or Darth Tyranus.

"Tyranus, you failed to consult this council before bringing this child here." States another council member named Darth Basik.

"Basik, this is not the time for you to bring up your rivalry." States Darth Tallick. One by one, the Council begin to bicker with Theron learning all their names and having Arsiix photograph them.

"_**Enough**_!" Commands a voice as the hologramed form of Darth Sidious appears, making the Council stop, "_**We have business to discuss**_."

"Yes, Emperor." State the members of the Dark Council with their heads bowed. Theron looks to Sidious as Arsiix discreetly snaps photos. Theron's theory is proven correct as he stares upon the Sith Emperor, controlling things from the shadows.

"_**Now, child, I have a mission for you**_." States Sidious as he looks to Theron.

"What is thy bidding, master?" Questions Theron humbly, making Sidious smirk.

"_**When you came here we asked you to retrieve a holocron**_." States Sidious, making Theron nod his head, "_**That holocron is one of three that hold the location of an ancient Sith artifact, that was thought to be destroyed near the end of the Second Sith War**_."

"This artifact allowed Revan to battle and nearly defeat the Old Republic." States Count Dooku, making Theron narrow his eyes but goes unseen thanks to his mask, "The Star Forge."

"The Star Forge was destroyed by Revan during his battle with Malak." States Theron as Sidious looks to him, "You're saying it wasn't."

"_**A powerful weapon of the Dark Side, like the Star Forge cannot be destroyed by normal means**_." States Sidious as Theron pays close attention, "_**The Jedi learned this and decided to hide the Star Forge at the deepest darkest edge of the universe with knowledge of how to get there, stored into three holocrons**_."

"_**You will hunt the guardians of the remaining holocrons and retrieve the Star Forge for the Sith**_." Orders Sidious, making Theron nod his head, "_**But you will not be going alone**_." Theron hears the doors open and footsteps approach from behind. He glances back to see several cloaked figures who bow their heads to Sidious.

"_**Meet my children**_." States Sidious, making Theron narrow his eyes as they all are powerful in the Dark Side of the Force, "_**As infants, I awakened the Dark Side in all of them**_."

"We are the Children of the Emperor and we sever our father until our death!" Recite the figures as the tallest steps forward, looking right at Theron.

"_**This is Vitiate, the First Son and leader of the others**_." States Sidious with a smile, believing he has formed the most powerful group of Force wielders in the galaxy.

"Hello, Revan." Greets Vitiate, making Theron narrow his eyes, "That will be your name, from now on."

"…So be it." States Revan, playing his part. Theron senses the teen in front of him is every bit his equal in terms of lightsaber skill and Force powers. But unlike himself, this one will never turn from the Dark Side.

"Go now, find the holocrons and bring the Star Forge to me." Commands Sidious as they all look to him and bow their heads.

"It will be done, my lord." Echo the voices of the Children of the Emperor and Revan. The group makes their way out of the chambers before boarding a Separatist Cruiser. The group stands on the bridge with Revan talking with Vitiate before the cruiser enters hyperspace.

* * *

**Phew, took a while but I finally got it done. **

**So, Theron has successfully infiltrated the Sith Ranks under the guise of the Pursuit of Power. The reason he can remain hidden is due to his power in the Force. Also, none of the Sith have his advanced Force Sense and Force Sight ability that can determine** **the alignment and personality traits of other people. And he has turned to the Dark Side but resists its pull. Because of this, Theron will be a Grey Jedi. **

**Theron's Armor is a mix between Revan's and Savage Opress'. I'm not a big fan of robes and prefer armor instead. If you haven't read any of my stories, you should know I'm height challenged which is why my characters are tall. Sue me! Theron's Lightsaber is a double sided version of Kylo Ren's ligthsaber. I am a big fan of the lightsaber and the sound it makes. So explosive and violent! Now I know prosthetic limbs are over done but he fought Yoda. You're not leaving that fight unscathed! His limp looks like the Devil Breaker Punch Line from DMC5. **

**Is Theron overpowered? Yes! To the Max! For those who don't like overpowered characters, I'm not the writer for you, sorry. **

**So the Sith Empire exist in my story. I am a big fan of the Old Republic. Jedi and Sith clashing in galactic conflicts is really what got me into Star Wars. Good vs Evil on a galactic scale! Now, Sidious will remain hidden but the Sith Empire will not. If you've played Star Wars the Old Republic or Knights of the Old Republic, there will be similarities in missions. I will of course make original missions myself. **

**And the Star Forge is still with us! **

**Next Chapter- Hunt for the Star Forge! Return to the Light?**


	5. Chapter 5-Hunt for the Star Forge

**Hunt for the Star Forge!**

**Return to the Light?**

* * *

A small gray planet surrounded by three moons and orbits around a red sun shines in this unknown system. The planet appears to be filled with rocky terrain and canyons with very little water on the surface. In orbit, a Separatist Cruiser holds its position. On the planet, the silent day is ruined by the sounds of speeder bikes. The loud noise gets closer before seven blurs zoom by. The lead bike is holding female Jedi Twi'lek by the name of Ima. Ima is a Jedi Knight who is extremely skilled in the saber arts and quickly rose through the ranks of the Jedi Order to become a knight. Her skin is green and she wears a Jedi cloak over her small frame. Behind her are a group of clones. She glances behind her group as she hears more engines before a group of thirteen cloaked figures chase behind them. Up the middle, one by one, the figures ignite their red lightsabers before the lead two ignite their own. The two lead figures are both masked and start the fight.

The first to attack is the man wearing a mask that resembles that of a skull, inflicting terror among the clones. He quickly beheads a clone before the rest attack. Ima looks behind her to see her clones dropping like flies but notices the second masked figure, does not attack and instead focuses on her. The figures lightsaber is of an ancient design as he attacks with a sweep. Ima ducks under the attack before igniting her green lightsaber and attacking. The two exchange ferocious blows before the skull masked man attacks her. Now battling two opponents, Ima is put on the defensive. She kicks the bike of the skull masked man, sending him away before focusing on the second masked man. However, the rest join in, attacking the outnumbered Jedi who struggles to fend off their assault.

In the fight, the masked man spots a glowing object in the robes of the Jedi and snatches it away, making Ima gasp. She renews her assault, focusing on the man who skillfully blocks her attacks before she cuts his bike. The man stands and jumps off the bike that explodes seconds later, spinning in the air before landing. Ima turns and charges the man who stands before severing the front of the bike. Ima crashes amongst the rocks as the figures stop their bikes and get off.

"Nice going, Revan!" Admonishes one of the figures , a human female as she stalks up to the masked man, "We needed her alive!"

"Take it easy." States a voice as the skull masked man hops off his bike and walks forward, "Revan completed our mission.

"You're too soft on him, Vitiate." States the girl before Revan holds out the holocron, making her surprised.

"How on a Hutt's backside did you get that?!" Exclaims another of the group.

"You see, Revan knows what he's doing." Defends Vitiate as he clasps a hand on Revan's shoulder. Revan or Theron has been imbedded in the Sith for nearly a year now and in that time, he has gained the friendship of Vitiate; the First Son. The two together make an unstoppable force that many fear. In these past months, Revan and the Children of the Emperor have provided numerous victories for the Separatist forces. However, the Republic has continued to hold their ground and counter them at every turn, thanks to the information provided to them by Revan. As the group talks and bickers, Theron glances behind him, sensing the Jedi is still alive. He looks to the group who are distracted by their bickering and hopes the Jedi will seize her chance to escape.

"Sith!" Calls Ima, making Revan turn to her, knowing what he must do now. The group turns to her as she stands with her lightsaber active, "The holocron does not belong to you! Return it to me!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, Jedi." Growls Vitiate as he ignites his lightsaber. Revan glances up as Vitiate stalks forward, ready to cut down the Jedi. However, Ima uses the Force to collapse rocks, making Vitiate surprised. However, the rocks never impact as they stop and float in the air. Standing passively nearby is Revan who walks through the debris and ignites his lightsaber. He attacks Ima with quick and powerful blows that the Jedi struggles to fend off. Ima counters and parries, pushing her attack as she locks blades with Revan.

"Retreat." States Revan softly, making Ima widen her eyes, "Today is not the day you die."

"Who are you?" Questions Ima softly as Revan steps forward into her guard.

"Speak to the Jedi Council." States Revan softly before he pushes against the Jedi's guard. Ima bends back before flipping and avading several swings. Revan spins and kicks Ima back, sending her sailing through the air. Ima recovers and lands on her feet, skidding back before vaulting over Revan's lightsaber, which he had thrown at her. Though she evades the lightsaber, Revan uses both hands to unleash a devastating Force Push, that sends her flying though a canyon wall. Ima lands on the ground with a cliff behind her. Ima grunts but she is forced to ignore the pain as she hears the yells of Revan from above. She looks up to see Revan coming down and his lightsaber return to his hand.

Revan plunges his sword into the ground as Ima lands behind him and ignites her lightsaber. She charges forward as Revan with his saber still imbedded in the ground, swings upward, sending sparks and rocks at the attacking Jedi. Ima vaults and twists through the attack before engaging Revan. She manages to land a hilt strike on his face but the mask defends Revan from damage. In a quick move, Revan disarms Ima and cuts her diagonally across the chest before Force Pushing her off the cliff. Revan stands by the ledge as Vitiate comes up from behind him. Vitiate stands beside Revan and looks down. The drop is far too high for even a Jedi to survive..

"Guess I owe you one." States Vitiate, making Revan deactivate his lightsaber and strap it to his waist. Revan turns and walks away.

"Always mind your surroundings." Lectures Revan, making Vitiate laugh.

"We're done here, call for pickup." Orders Vitiate as a shuttle arrives moments later. The group boards the shuttle and takes off before the scene shifts to the cliff. Hanging on a lone branch, protruding from the cliff, is Jedi Knight Ima who pants as she pulls herself up. The cut across her chest is shallow, barely leaving a cut. She climbs over the ledge and rolls to her back before activating her communicator.

"Master Plo Koon, I require aid." States Ima as she watches the shuttle leave the atmosphere. She thinks back to before Revan pushed her off the cliff and pulls out a small data pad that Revan had stored in her cloak the moment they separated. Ima stands and looks up at the Separatist cruiser and holds the data pad close to her chest. On the Separatist cruiser, Revan and the Children of the Emperor exit the shuttle and come face to face with the hologram of Darth Sidious. The group bows their head as droids go about their duties. Vitiate being the First Son, presents the holocron to Sidious.

"_**You've have done well, my children**_." States Sidous as he produces two other holocrons, "_**With this, the Sith will have the greatest power in the galaxy**_!"

"_**But, I require one more holocron**_." States Sidious, making Revan listen intently.

"We are humble servants, name it and we will retrieve it." States Vitiate as Sidious chuckles.

"_**I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful to you all**_." Admits Sidious as they look to him, "_**These holocrons do not reveal the location of the Star Forge**_."

"What?!" Exclaims one of the children in disbelief, "What do they reveal, my lord?"

"_**Each holocron reveals three separate locations of three separate stations of the Rakata**_." Reveals Sidious, making Revan widen his eyes but remain calm, "_**The Star Forges, the Foundry, The Terraformer, and the Xenoformer, each of this facilities will be brought under the power of the Sith**_!"

"_**We have three of the four**_." States Sidious as Revan now knows what the Dark Lord is planning, "_**The fourth is going to be far more difficult to acquire**_."

"Why?" Questions Vitiate with confusion, "The last three were held by Jedi and we easily dealt with them." Revan internally mourns for the Jedi they had killed and while he himself did not deal the final blow, he feels for their deaths.

"_**The**_ _**last holocron was stolen by a former Jedi Master who was charged with its protection**_." Reveals Sidious, answering Vitiate's question, "_**He was exiled from the order for his extreme views and insane rambles which lead him to openly defy the Jedi Council**_."

"A Jedi Master." Repeats Vitiate, always wanting to prove his strength in battle, "Finally a challenge for me."

"_**Not for you**_." Interrupts Sidious, dropping the smile from Vitiate's face as his master turns to Revan, "_**For you**_."

"…Me?" Question Revan with surprise though it is hardly noticeable, "Why me?"

"_**Only Revan has ever successfully controlled the Star Forge's power**_." Reveals Sidious, making Revan narrow his eyes at the Dark Lord, "_**It is only fitting that Revan Reborn, follow in his ancestor's footsteps and continue what he started; the destruction of the Republic**_."

"_**But this is also a chance to prove your power**_." Continues Sidious with a smirk, "_**This Jedi Master by the name of Li'Yonch is far more powerful than you**_. _**He is a master duelist and was one of the best of the Jedi Order**_"

"…Where is he?" Questions Revan, ignoring the taunt by the Dark Lord. Sidious chuckles darkly at the attitude.

"_**My**_ _**spies have located him in hiding on the planet of Trandosha; a planet of thick forests and warm climate**_." Reveals Sidious as Revan remembers reading about the planet, "_**Bring me the holocron and his lightsaber." **_Revan says nothing as he turns and walks away.

"_**Do not fail me**_." Orders Sidious as Revan glances back as his hooded cloak billows in the wind, "_**Oh, and one more thing. It seems Li'Yonch has gained a group of followers who he has armed and trained**_."

"I'll be back." States Revan as he boards the Absolution with the others watching. The ship rockets out of the hanger with Vitiate watching.

"You should've sent me." States Vitiate with folded arms as he glances to Sidious, "I could have handled this quickly."

"_**Patience, my child**_." Lectures Sidious as he smirks, "_**You are powerful but Revan is every bit your equal and this is a test to see if his power can grow or if he has reached his limit**_."

"And if he's reached his limit?" Questions Vitiate as he thinks about his friend and ally.

"_**Then he will no longer be of use**_." States Sidious as Vitiate narrows his eyes at his 'father'. Despite their rivalry, Vitiate views Revan as his friend and brother.

"He will return." States Vitiate with conviction, "If he is my equal, he will return."

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant inside the Jedi Temple, an emergency meeting has been called for all council members. Obi Wan rushes through the temple spotting Master Windu and the others. He nods to them and they return the gesture before entering the Council chambers and taking their seats. Yoda sits and waits as Jedi Knight Ima rushes into the chambers and stands in the center of the room.

"Masters." Greets Ima with a head bow, which is quickly returned, "I regret to inform you that I have failed my mission to protect the holocron entrusted to me."

"This is troubling." States Plo Koon, having picked up Ima from the planet, "That is the third holocron taken from the guardians."

"Yes. There is no doubt of what the enemy is after now." States Eeth Koth, with the others nodding to his words.

"The Star Forges." States Obi Wan while rubbing his beard.

"My masters, there is something else." Interrupts Ima as she steps forward, "There was a man I faced… he was called Revan." The Council looks to each other and listen to Ima.

"He told me to speak with you and gave me this." States Ima as she produces the data pad. Then tells the council of her duel with Revan before she is dismissed from the chambers.

"He is growing stronger." States Kit Fisto, going over the duel in his head, "His lightsaber form has been completed."

"He has combined the defensive style of Soresu with the aggressive style of Vaapad, creating a form that grants both unbreakable defense and unyielding assault." States Eeth Koth with an impressed tone. Mace Windu nods to his words and can't help but feel some pride at having taught Revan Vaapad.

"The data pad reveals more intel of ongoing operations." States Aayla Secura as she goes over the information, "But nothing of the enemy's next move."

"Already revealed to us, it is." States Yoda, making the council look to him, "Seek out, Fallen Jedi, Li'Yonch, they will."

"Li'Yonch, that is a name I haven't heard in a long time." States Shaak Ti with a sigh.

"How could they even find Li'Yonch, he has been in hiding for years with not even a trace of his presence in the Force?" Questions Eeth Koth in disbelief.

"Fallen to the Dark Side, Li'Yonch, has." Reveals Yoda with a grave hum, "Shrouded from us, he is, but not from the Sith."

"I think it is time we pull the plug on this operation." States Obi Wan as he rubs his beard. The council looks to him and gestures for him to continue, "Li'Yonch was a master Jedi and phenomenal duelist, I believe this is a ploy to make Theron fall further into darkness."

"I agree." States Shaak Ti with a nod of her head, "While the Padawan is powerful and skilled, Li'Yonch has decades of experience on him." Mace Windu takes in the words before folding his hands in front of his head and closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Perhaps it is time to end this before we lose the Padawan, forever." States Windu as he looks to Yoda who hums with a nod.

"Gather a fleet, I will." States Yoda with Windu nodding his head.

"I will go to the Padawan." States Shaak Ti with her eyes closed before she opens them, "I know where he is headed."

"How?" Questions Kit Fisto with confusion.

"He is my padawan, I know where he is." States Shaak Ti with a smile before she stands.

"I will gather the Jedi we have and join you." States Windu as he looks to Yoda, "The Sith cannot obtain the Star Forges."

"May the Force be with you." States Eeth Koth as the meeting is ended and the Jedi begin to make their move.

* * *

In the Outer Rim Territories, the Absolution exits hyperspace in front of a green orb. In the cockpit sits Theron Shan or as he is known now; Revan. The ship enters the atmosphere at hypersonic speeds as Revan hears the sounds of metal footsteps. Standing behind Revan is a droid. This droid is CT-5000, a hunter killer droid designed by Revan to have the intelligence of a protocol droid and the battle prowess of a commando droid. The droid takes the appearance of an armored endoskeleton with blue glowing eyes.

CT-5000 contains a Neural Net Processor CPU, or "learning computer", contained within the endoskull and protected by inertial shock dampers. The CPU, developed by Techno Union but was never put in circulation, is one of the most powerful microprocessors ever built. As part of its vast internal databases, the CT-5000 contains detailed files on human anatomy and physiology so as to make it a more efficient killer. The CPU can also be updated with multiple database files related to advanced infiltration techniques, basic training for soldiers, emergency medical training, sniper training, an extensive tactical database, and detailed files from other machines making it a combat veteran. Its armors is dense and strong allowing CT-5000 to sustain extreme amounts of damage with seemingly little to no effect. The outer alloy appears to be a form of liquid metal, allowing CT-5000 to make weapons and giving it an extra layer of protection. CT-5000 also has self awareness, allowing it to learn and take on a new understanding. CT-5000 is armed with a plasma cannon and a grenade belt around its chest.

"I am not picking up communications, if there are communications, they have kept them private and locked." States CT-5000, making Revan nod his head, "My scans numerous life forms on the planet surface but also show a clump of heat signatures near each other."

"…That's them." States Revan as the ship flies low but at high speeds.

"I recommend approaching the target on foot." States the droid, making Revan nod his head, "The dense vegetation on this planet will make nearly invisible." CT-5000 is talking about the blizzard that is currently happening on the planet.

"I feel him." States Revan as he stands from the cockpit, "There. I drop in there." Revan looks to a lake that connects to the forest as his point of infiltration.

"Keep the ship in range but remain hidden." Orders Revan as he looks to CT-5000.

"I will return to low orbit where the ships scanners can keep better track of you." States CT as the ramp opens. Revan looks down and times his jump. Revan leaves the ship and uses Force Fly to sour through the air with the aid of gravity. He sours through the mist and activates his helmets thermal vision. He banks right as he lands on the ground and dashes forward, spotting a sentry. The sentry turns in time to see a red lightsaber activate and swing right at him. Revan is a ghost in the forest as he hears footsteps approaching. Another sentry walks through the swamp with his hand swatting away insects. A shadow appears behind he before Revan grabs him. He quickly snaps the man's neck before plunging his lightsaber through him. Revan looks at the bodies and notices the sigil on their chests. These men are from a pirate group that Revan had the pleasure of meeting during his time as a bounty hunter. He finds it strange that a small group is here. Usually, the White Hand travels together on jobs. Perhaps they have splintered off?

Revan pushes forward, taking out the followers of Li'Yonch. As he moves closer to his target, he begins to feel the Dark Side of the Force, telling him that Li'Yonch has fallen. Revan jumps down from a ridge and lands between two armed men. He quickly dispatches them before using Force Speed to dash left and plunge his lightsaber into another man. In another part of the forest, the remaining followers guard a cave that has branches sprouting through it. A load thud, alerts the pirates to an intruder as they all lift their weapons. They spot the body of a sentry hanging from an old engine tank.

"Get him down!" Orders the apparent leader of the pirates, prompting several men to walk forward. As they are cutting him down, one of them notices something.

"Wait. Where's his detonators?" Questions the man before they pull him down. When they do, a trip wire pulls down a belt of detonators that swing towards the group and explode, shaking the area. The remaining pirates recover and stand before spotting a hooded and cloaked figure standing in front of the burning area. No words are said before the followers open fire. Revan lifts both hands and points them at the pirates, palms open. The lasers are absorbed by Revan as the pirates keep firing. Revan feels the power rising before he releases it in a Force Wave, that sends the pirates flying.

In the cave sits an older man with Dark Side Taint over his face. He sits in the middle of the cave. Around him are wooden frames of the Jedi Council. The cave is illuminated by bioluminescence. The sounds of fighting stop and are replaced by footsteps. Revan walks into the cave and comes to a stop behind the older man. The older man says nothing before opening his eyes. The man stands and begins to speak as he turns around.

"Impressive. You masked your approach well." States the man as he fully turns to Revan, "Tell me, how did you find me?"

"…" Revan says nothing and the former Jedi Master cannot get anything from him do to his mask hiding his features.

"…Li'Yonch?" Questions Revan as the older man lifts his head and looks at the ceiling of the cave.

"I know why you are here." States Li'Yonch before his eyes narrow in anger, "I told the Jedi Council to use the Star Forge's power to locate the Darkness!"

"I've felt it, the one you serve!" Snarls Li'Yonch, making Revan surprised. Did this Jedi feel Darth Sidious? "When I told them, they called me obsessed! A madman!" Revan listens to his rants and can understand why but says nothing on the matter.

"But, I'll make them see!" Assures Li'Yonch with an insane look in his eyes, telling Revan all he needs to know. At some point, Li'Yonch felt the presence of Darth Sidious and the power drove him mad. Revan activates a single side of his lightsaber, making Li'Yonch narrow his eyes.

"Child, I am a master Jedi and master duelist." Boosts Li'Yonch as he draws two blue lightsabers, "You are young but if I must in your life, I will not hesitate."

The two dash forward and clash in a blade lock before Li'Yonch swings twice, forcing Revan to block. However, Revan is cut on his right shoulder and slides back. He looks at his wound before Li'Yonch dashes forward and swings. Revan ducks under the swing before backhanding the former Jedi Master with his left hand. The blow rocks Li'Yonch due to Revan's left hand being metal. Li'Yonch slides in a circle before reengaging Revan. The two attack with fast and precise blows with no one gaining the advantage. Until, Li'Yonch cuts Revan across the chest and kicks him in the face before changing how he is holding his sabers. He swings both down on Revan who blocks before sliding around the older man. Li'Yonch swings again but Revan blocks and locks the blade with his own before grabbing Li'Yonch's arm and flipping him over his shoulder.

"AAHHGH!" Shouts Li'Yonch as he hits the ground. He opens his eyes and spots Revan coming down to plunge his sword through his head. Li'Yonch stands quickly, making Revan's saber plunge into the cave floor. Li'Yonch swings with both his sabers, looking to cleave apart Revan's head. However, the second blade of Revan's lightsaber erupts, blocking the attack. Revan pushes forward with a deadly rush of attacks that Li'Yonch skillfully blocks and parries. In the exchange, Revan targets the lightsaber in Li'Yonch's left hand, cutting in apart, before spinning with a sweep. Li'Yonch hops back to evade and the two catch their breaths.

"Ha…Ha…it seems I underestimated you, boy." Pants Li'Yonch as Revan says nothing. Even wounded, Revan makes no noise to show any discomfort. This action, unnerves Li'Yonch as he can clearly see the wounds he has inflicted, "But it doesn't matter."

"I knew they would send someone powerful but I have forseen my victory within the Force." Rants Li'Yonch as Revan goes over the battle in his head. He realizes that Li'Yonch is quicker than him and has more experience. With one of his sabers gone, he will have stronger blows but that doesn't concern Revan due to his strength and size. Revan lightsaber form seems to revolve around attack and defense while Li'Yonch's revolves around dodging and quick attacks. Revan is resolved to train and possibly add more lightsaber forms under his belt and add them to his form, "It means, I've seen your death, boy!"

"…" Revan says nothing even as a blue saber plunges out of his chest. Surprised, Revan glances back to see a smirking Li'Yonch before turning his attention to the Force Projection in front of him. The illusion dissipates as Li'Yonch chuckles.

"There is one thing you've yet to learn; how to become one with the Force and bend it to your will." Boasts Li'Yonch as he twists his saber into Revan who still makes no sound of discomfort.

"Your master will be next." Assures Li'Yonch as Revan still says nothing.

"…Sorry but… I cannot die here." States Revan as he throws his head back, slamming the back of his head against the face of Li'Yonch. The action surprises Li'Yonch as Revan jumps forward and turns in mid air. Force Lightning is channeled into his lightsaber before he throws it at Li'Yonch. Spinning like a buzz saw, Revan's lightsaber slams into the guard of Li'Yonch, making the older man skid back. As the former Jedi Master struggles to fend off the saber, Revan appears in front of him with the aid of Force Speed and launches a strong kick to his midsection. Li'Yonch gags as he sails back and in the cave wall, making an indent. His lightsaber falls from his hands as Revan jumps and thrusts his saber forward. Li'Yonch flips over him and lands behind him. Revan turns and swings with a sweep, but Li'Yonch catches his hand and twists it in a painful angle. Revan drops his lightsaber as Li'Yonch bends his hand.

"Just give- AGH!" Starts Li'Yonch before Revan's prosthetic left hand clamps around his throat. Revan stands fully and lifts Li'Yonch who chokes due to the grip. Revan tosses him back making Li'Yonch roll to recover. He retrieves his lightsaber and stands while panting as blood runs down his nose.

"This is unnatural!" Shouts Li'Yonch as he looks to Revan who retrieves his lightsaber, "You should be dead! What kind of abomination has your master created?!"

"I can't let you live, boy." States Li'Yonch as Revan enters his stance, "You are a threat to everything I've planned."

"So you must die." States Li'Yonch as he uses the Force to start the collapse of the cave. Revan glances around the cave before jumping at Li'Yonch. Li'Yonch counters the initial strike before countering with his own. Revan spins around blocking a strike and sweeping with his own. The two engage in a fierce saber battle. As the duel progresses, Li'Yonch begins to feel exhaustion while Revan continues his assault, putting the former Jedi Master on the defensive. Yi'Lonch jumps back, disengaging Revan in close combat.

"Even if you defeat me, you won't escape from the cave alive!" Shouts Li'Yonch as Revan dashes forward in a zig-zag, "Enough of this!"

Li'Yonch uses the Force to lift a large chunk of rock and wood before hurling it at Revan who skids to a stop. Revan catches the debris and hurls it back at Li'Yonch who is surprised before leaping onto a ledge in the cave, with Revan in quick pursuit. Feeling the tide of battle shifting, Revan pushes his assault, ensuring the older man cannot recover. Battering Li'Yonch with debris and detritus from the cave. The two exchange a flurry of blows before Li'Yonch hops back and launches a Force Push at Revan. Revan blocks and rebounds it, slamming Li'Yonch into the opposite wall. Li'Yonch retreats back to the ground as Revan jumps at him. Li'Yonch uses the Force to lift an even bigger chunk of rock and hurls it at the airborne Revan. Revan flips over the debris before using the Force to hurl it right back at Li'Yonch. The chunk of rock slams into Li'Yonch, crashing him through the cave wall and to the outside. Revan walks out of the cave as it comes tumbling down behind him. He makes his away around the chunk of rock and ignites his lightsaber, only to find Li'Yonch missing. He hears the sound of a lightsaber activating and looks up to see Li'Yonch coming down. Revan deflects the blow and uses Force Lightning on the airborne Li'Yonch.

"AAAAHHG!" Screams Li'Yonch before Revan hurls him back into a tree trunk. Revan dashes forward and swings, severing tree trunk but missing Li'Yonch who jumps away. Revan chases the man through the swamp. Li'Yonch comes to a stop over a wooden bridge hanging over a lake. Getting a look at Li'Yonch, Revan can tell he is seriously wounded.

"No more running." States Li'Yonch as he activates his blue lightsaber, "Only one of us will be leaving this place." Revan steps forward and surveys his surroundings. He cannot uses his saber staff in this location, meaning his saber style will be negated by half. However, his mission remains. Stepping onto the bridge, Revan activates a single side of his lightsaber. Standing in front of each other, the battle begins when both strike, entering a short blade lock before erupting into a deadly battle of blades. Li'Yonch steps back and swings hard, forcing Revan to block and weave through his skillful strikes. Revan is pushed back but returns by flipping forward, forcing Li'Yonch to block a flurry of strikes. Li'Yonch jumps back as Revan stands. The rope on the right side has been cut and holds by a thread.

"Come on!" Goads Li'Yonch as Revan jumps forward and clashes against Li'Yonch's guard. The two grind their sabers against each other before Revan headbutts Li'Yonch and jumps behind him. He thrusts with his saber but Li'Yonch evades with his eyes closed. Li'Yonch sweeps the legs of Revan who flips and recovers before Li'Yonch rushes forward, unleashing a flurry of strikes. Revan blocks and parries them all but the rope to the bridge suffers. Li'Yonch smirks and cuts the rope to the bridge, making Revan fall while he holds on. Li'Yonch pulls himself up and stands on the rope of the bridge. Revan comes from below and lands on the rope, making Li'Yonch widen his eyes.

"What?!" Exclaims Li'Yonch before he dashes forward and disarms Revan. He aims a thrust at Revan who ducks underneath it and kicks the lightsaber from Li'Yonch's hands. Revan pulls out a serrated dagger but Li'Yonch grabs his hand and twists it from his grasps. The dagger falls, cutting right through the rope, sending both falling down. Li'Yonch grabs onto the rope and retrieves his lightsaber before fading into the mist. Revan falls into the shallow lake but his armor protects him from any damage. He catches the reflection of Li'Yonch coming down with an overhead and looks up. He spots his lightsaber in the lake nearby and retrieves it with his right hand. He activates both sides and waits for his moment. In a flash, Li'Yonch lands behind Revan who holds his saber up horizontally. Revan upper left arm falls into the lake, along with the prosthetic forearm. Revan ignores the pain as he hears Li'Yonch howl in pain. Li'Yonch has had both his arms amputated and falls face first into the lake. Revan stands as his cloak billows in the wind as he flips Li'Yonch to his back.

"I… have failed…" Mutters Li'Yonch as he gazes at Revan who looks down at the older man. There he sees what Revan truly is and smirks, "I see… not me… but…y-you." As he fades Revan bends down to a knee and closes his eyes before retrieving the man's lightsaber. Revan activates a beacon and CT-5000 sets a location for pickup. Revan puts his hood up and makes his way to the location. Entering a clearing, Revan stops and spots the last person he expected to see again so soon. Master Shaak Ti stands in front of the Absolution.

"Padawan." Greets Shaak Ti as she looks over him. She spots numerous injuries including his missing arm and chest, "It is time for you to return." Shaak Ti pulls out a case and opens it to reveal a saber staff and presents it to Revan. Revan knows the weapon well, he created it but believed he was not ready to wield it, yet. The saber was meant to look in appearance to his ancestor's, Satele Shan but went through a similar process as Exur Kun's lightsaber, without the aid of the Dark Side. Soaked in the power of the Force, Revan's Darksaber was a powerful weapon that he had intended to use in the future.

"You are a Jedi." States Shaak Ti as Revan looks to her.

"…Forgive me." States Revan, making Shaak Ti confused before Revan dashes forward. Shaak Ti widens her eyes in surprise as Revan appears in front of her. The two clash lightsabers as Revan pushes forward.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Next Chapter- Revan's Choice! Battle for the Ultimate Weapons?**


End file.
